Lost in time
by Arwenia
Summary: When an Angel named Niah was born no one knew what an adventure her life would really be. Her immense power or we could say curse is linking three worlds. Will she find her way back and fulfill the promise she gave? Naruto/Bleach/D.Gray man. Rated M.
1. Angel

**Crossroad of D. Gray man/Bleach/Naruto**  
><strong>One main OC character named Niah<br>Other OC are mainly angels and except for Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael noone is really important.  
><strong>_(For those people who read my other stories and are already familiar with Niah character. Yes, she looks the same. Yes, I'm obsessed with this girl. So what. It is my alter ego so it's meaningless to create something I'm not familiar with, may it be outer apearance or personality.  
>Still... I must say... The journey is different. The story is different. The trials are different and this makes a totally different person.)<em>  
>(Other OC are eather unsignificant or are in reality a character already known but hidden.)<p>

**Rated M** because of adoult themes, gore, curses and other things I myself am stil not aware of.

Important:

I do not recommend reading if you're not familiar with all three worlds.  
>There might be possible spoilers in the future and I am sorry for that, but I won't be telling you... you must see it for yourself.<br>I won't alert you before sex themes or anything other author's are spoiling you with.  
>Also...<br>I don't like bitching about my story. If you are a flamer I will extinguish you in a second or let you burn until your heart's content. I am also a bit sloppy with TIME so characters will probably be acting accordingly to my story.  
>(It means that in between some missions or events will pass more time than in the original. I do not like to fill unnecesary holes and shorten stuff that I wrote so get used to it dammit.)<br>Also. I decide the pairings, you can let me know what you like and maybe persuade me about something but hey... Often I am as hard as a rock with my decisions.  
>One more thing... When you say I spelled something wrong or something just sounds wrong don't tell me just the freaking word. How the hell can I find a single word in 15 pages long chapter? Describe it man. I'm also mortal you know.<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, man or Bleach. I do not own the songs which titles I mention in the story. I do not own some phraises or whatever you people must own out there in the big vast world. I only own the ideas and my character Niah.  
><strong>This disclaimer is for the whole story because I won't be writing it again.<strong>**It's troublesome.**

.*.

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a God, creator of everything. But he was the only one of his kind and eventually he became very lonely. His loneliness gave birth to deferent dimensions, worlds, outstanding creatures. He enjoyed to look over his past, enjoyed the company of his achievements but even that couldn`t satisfy him.

He created an angel. The first and the fairest of its kind and named it.

And that is where our story began, when an angel named Niah was born.

.*.

"When someone cuts your wings you realize you always loved to fly."

My father always told me I bow to no one. He taught me many things and many things I learned. I love my father. I love his purpose, the worlds he created. I love him because he created me and gave me life.

As you know, angels are born without a gender. They choose it when they become of age or earlier. I choose to become a female… I choose it because I fell in love.

Because my father was a God and I was the first he created, I was also first in line to inherit the throne. I was loved and worshiped because of my power and wisdom.

I loved my brothers, my fellow angels. I cherished them and always treated them equally. But there was one I cherished the most. I, Niah the first, loved one of them more and the balance with that emotion was off.

.*.

He was my whole existence and I fell for him the moment he was created, the same moment he opened his eyes and looked at us, his older ones. He was just a child back then and I was already a maiden but his soul… It felt so warm, almost hot and so very kind. We named him Lex.

But then he… he never grew wings and we were worried. Our father looked at his back every day and kissed his shoulder blades with his magic but there was nothing. After small and weak clouds started to disintegrate under him we always had to protect him.

He was sadder and sadder every day.

…

But I tried to comfort him. I was clumsy at first and he was too shy… But then he felt it too. The love for me and we started with the stolen kisses when nobody was watching. We tried each others barriers with slight touches. We spent time together and suddenly I get to know him.

His silent outer nature which felt like water and his true nature of a fire which he showed only to me, I felt special because he opened only infront of my very eyes.

.*.

Our love grew while we grew up. I was happy. He was gentle to me and I appreciated him. I kept thanking my father for creating him. But I couldn't sit still… Something was eating him from the inside.

"Lex… What do you intend to do?" I asked him while brushing his hair away from his face. We were watching the sunset and I was happy like this. With his head on my lap.  
>He had longer hair than me and the color of his hair changed from time to time depending on his mood.<br>His hair color was red, bright red, wine red, slightly black but in this moment his hair was identical to the red in the sunset.

He sighted.

"I don't know Niah… I don't know…" A long pause. I knew he was thinking really hard at the moment, clipping together a reply.

"I will leave Heaven…" It shook me trough like lightning. I looked him in the eyes. I saw pure sadness there.

"What…are…you…talking about?" Tears formed in my eyes and he cupped my cheek in his palm, trying to hold it even closer to me.

"I cannot be a burden any longer Niah. You know that. It is eating me from the inside out!" I couldn`t believe what he was stating. A burden? Never! I stood fiercely and took two steps back, totally enraged.

"What are you talking about ? Burden! Don`t make a fool out of me! We gave you name. We are protecting you! We love you Lex… I love you! And you`ll leave me?" He now stood up, his long red hair turning into almost black.

"That is exactly why I have to leave you! I cannot live as I want up here! There is always someone with me. I cannot even take a shit alone…" I couldn`t believe what he was saying. We were a burden for him… And another thing… It was me who was always by his side protecting him. It was me for the most of the time and now he was saying I wasn`t needed anymore. That I wasn`t wanted… anymore.

He stopped talking when he realize what he said but it was already too late.

"Niah…" he said carefully, reaching his hand out toward me in regret. I stepped another step back seeing blurry all of a sudden. Deep cries rolled out of my body and I pushed his hand violently away.

"Niah I didn`t mean it like that… I`m sorry!" But I was crying loud now and only trying to run away from that pain he was causing to me.  
>"Get back! Don`t touch me!" Lex tried to hug me but the effort was meaningless. The argument caused a commotion and others came.<p>

"Get away from me you deceiver! You can die for all I care!" It hurt him so bad he stopped moving and his hands fell to his side. He turned around in his anger and tried to hold back his wrath and sadness while his shoulders shook. He fisted his palms.

All the audience gasped in shock. We were together for hundreds of years and even I couldn`t believe that such a small argument could do us part. But I couldn`t say sorry to him now, my pride was at stake and I just couldn`t afford to lose it. I would have lost everything.

I was shaking in depress, I was so sad the clouds were crying for a week now. Father came to me and tried to soothe me but nothing helped much. I was hugging my knees on the brink of heaven. Bright, wide and soft wings were spread behind me hiding me from sight.

Father also told me Lex asked him for a favor. He wanted father to make him mortal and create him a companion… and father agreed. I was plain furious.

We weren`t abandoning each other, we were just arguing and now he brings out a matter so excruciating to my heart. What will this companion look like… a bird? Dragon? Or maybe… No. He couldn`t do that to me…

A woman…

.*.

"Father! Father!" I came running from behind, wrapping my hands around him, my white hair forcing it`s way to the front.

"What is it my precious child?" Father gently unwrapped my arms and faced me, already knowing what was disturbing my mind.

"Is it true father that Lex asked you for a wife? Is it true that he will live on the Green planet until he dies? He is abandoning me father, isn`t he?"

Father pulled me into an embrace, shushing my cries while singing me lullaby.

"Hush my child, hush. He decided that by and for himself. We cannot force him to stay where he is not happy. You should understand what it means to be lonely in a beautiful but different place. After all you were the only one for such a long time."

"But father. He isn`t lonely. He has us. We are so happy to help him. We love him… I love him more than anything father… Why can`t he see that? Why father, why?"

"Niah my child… He loves us too, he loves us all but a bird who cannot fly cannot belong to the sky. A fish which cannot swim is not suited for the water… You should understand it better than anyone Niah. He is losing his soul like this and if he loses his soul, he is lost forever."

The cries of mine couldn`t be silenced and a storm broke out, destroying everything on its path.

.*.

A spike of anger and jealously cut it`s way toward my heart when Father first preventer Lex`s companion to us.

She was beautiful. She had curly, black and shiny long hair. Comparing to me she had a real woman`s body. Big and beautiful breasts, attractiveness naturally shone off her in all directions. She had blue-gray eyes and full heart shaped lips. She had a body of a goddess. Lex wasn`t the only one keeping interest in her, there were many of our brothers who weren't rejected by that beauty.

I felt abandoned.

But however I was thinking… Lex deserved the best.

.*.

All good words left me when that snake started sneaking all my brothers for herself. She wasn`t loyal to Lex as she looked. I had it over my head…

"Stop talking bad behind Lex`s back! He is trying his best and you don`t even give him a chance!"

"Oh, the Niah of the Light personally." Lilith mocked me. "What do you want you flat-chest imp?" She laughed coldly at me but I was not afraid. I was the most powerful angel ever existed and it was dangerous to provoke me.

"Do not dare to call me names you demon. You who are of the Night… Better stop treating Lex in such way or…"

"Or what? You will punish me? You are too afraid to do it you imp. You are afraid of the hate and anguish Lex will release on you."

Lilith laughed wickedly and pulled my hair to such extent she chopped one third of them out.

"You are just plain jealous. Jealous that I can fuck him into oblivion and you can`t. Jealous I will bare his children and you won`t. Jealous that now he loves me and not you!"

I lost it in that moment and pushed her over the edge. She went flying horizontally from my anger until her body changed its course and started falling straight down. There was no satisfaction, no regret only boiling anger and nothing to cool me down. The clouds formed a storm and the lightnings started to dance.

"What have you done!" I froze immediately, so has the storm. I turned around and there he stood. Lex.

"I will never forgive you if something happens to her! Never!" Lex silenced me and pushed me away from the edge. He sidestepped and went after Lilith.

"Lex! What are you doing! You will die! You are almost mortal now! Lex!" I was desperate and weak. I couldn`t save him now by myself. I called for help and many come. We dived beneath the clouds.

I was the fastest and I first reached them. They were holding each other, looking deaply into their eyes. I felt a sting deep down my heart.

I tried to grab his hand but he pushed me away.

"She gets first! Take her!" I pushed her back reaching for him but he refused to cooperate.

"I won`t save her! I will save you!" I said.

"THEN LEAVE!" He screamed into the cold wind.

"Leave us! You are a monster who pushed her anyway! How could you push her when you know she cannot fly!"

"But… She doesn`t love you Lex…" His anger burst. He slapped me right across my face.

"I hate you Niah! I hate you! How could you! It is exactly the same thing as if you pushed me! I cannot fly either! I don`t love you anymore and you go and destroy everything sacred for me! You ended everything now Niah! Everything! If there was at least one piece of love for you there is now none! You hear me! NONE!"

My heart beat slowed down drastically to ultimate minimum and his last words were like a blur to me. I only heard his statement of hate and my heart was on verige of breaking. My mind went black and my body fell to the darkness that awaited bellow.

.*.

The ground were becoming more recognizable and when I come back to reality I was already burning from the speed I got on the way. No one could help me now only me myself… But suddenly I didn`t feel like it. I didn`t feel like living anymore. I felt a strong urge to die right there and now.

.*.

The planet was inhabited with huge reptiles which lived for million planet circles around the star named Sun.

My father once told me that angels can release an enormous power if the impact on the wings is strong so if the angel falls such distance from Heaven to the planet on his wings his whole power will be released in an instant. The whole power will be released in an instant. The planet would be devastated, the temperature rising and falling unpredictable… The animals dying immediately.

I didn`t want to fall on my wings. I wanted to die without hurting anyone else.

.*.

**Three Days Grace - Pain**

.*.

I felt empty, just falling down straight only wondering how will feel like to be smashed on earth, on that hard an purified soil. I was wondering how it could be, how it should be.

**Flashback**

I was holding him right beside me, looking deep into his beautiful eyes. I was kissing him passionately and he was responding equally. I was so in love that time it hurt even more… It hurt beyond believe.

We were going to make love for the first time. The universe was shining beautifully that night and only for us two. We were flying pass the great galaxies pass the comets and stars. We were caring for each other only, whole universe holding a breath because it is said that when the angels dance…

A once in a lifetime reunion of two pieces of one heart, before they once again part.

It hurt so much to interpret this sacred dance with another woman… with a demon incarnate.

When an angel cries there is a big storm coming and when angels heart is broken all what is left is death or a living shell of a once so delicate precious being.

It was everything because of Lilith. Everything was ruined.

**End of flashback**

.*.

**Justin Bieber – That should be me**

.*.

ˇI will never let you go!"

The world`s surface exploded why I landed on my feathers. White light blinded even Hell itself.

I destroyed everything. I didn`t mean to, but who would have thought that an almighty angel like me was afraid to die. I chuckled through the pain that tore my flesh. I never ever expected that someday I won`t be able to take my life because of my sharp mind. Disgusting. Really.

I analyzed my feelings too much. If I haven`t everyone would be happy by now… well not everyone, but a certain someone for sure.

.*.

Now almost every living thing on planet was dead because of me. I was meant to bring joy and health not destruction but there was no turning point now.

I still had my immortality but no longer as much power as I had since my birth. And my wings… my precious and beautiful, diamond dusted wings… broken, shattered, bloodied…irreparable. Lost. Forever.

But I chose it for myself, that fate. Lonely road.

.*.

I tried to save as much as possible with my remaining powers, healing everything barely breathing on this world. That was my redemption because I knew my father didn`t have a heart to punish me, knowing, I already punished myself too much.

It still wasn`t enough for me. I continues to mourn by every dead animal and plant knowing that I had a whole eternity awaiting for me.

Immortality… such pain in the ass.

But I deseved it.

.*.

There were millions of years after my fall and I walked silently through the forest, animals greeting me on my way. I was their guardian after all. I way singing the wind and forest song when I heard footsteps.

I turned around, my white hair swinging around my body.

"Michael?" I hesitated and brushed a branch away from my face to get a better view.

"Niah…" He whispered gently, sadness obvious in his voice.

I slowly stepped before him, my wings uselessly dragging behind me like a white train made of few remaining feathers.

"What have you done… Niah… This is horrible. It must hurts so much even now."

"Oh it`s nothing. Forget it." I tried to force a smile on my face while looking at Michael.

"I can`t forget it! It is horrible! No one speaks of you, there are only rumors!"

"I said forget it!" I shouted and he flinched. My voice fell to the whisper of regret immediately. "It doesn`t hurt anymore… I… I cut them off because it hurt too much…"

"What! But… But you have them on… still!"

"No. They are just tied to me because I felt lonely and naked without them that`s all."

"…" Michael stepped toward me and pulled me into a hug. His fists and fingers found it`s way toward the tied knots. I winced.

"Let me see sister. I promise I won`t hurt you… I promise."

He untied the heavy knots and my feathers fell heavily to the earth. I shivered feeling sudden urge to cry.

"Don`t cry sister. Don`t cry I will tie them back for you! They will be as new you will see!" Empty words but still, it soothed my soul a little. I felt warm with my brother beside me.

He gently sidestepped and went to stand beside me.

I never heard Michael cry before and it surprised me. His gentle fingers brushed my two bone structures remaining, the angry and tortured skin around them. The sears around them. For the first time in my life I was happy to not be able to see exactly as it is. I knew it is bad but didn`t even want to think about how bad really is.

Michael, the second Father created now fell to his knees hugging me from behind. His head rested on my lower back, his tears slowly pouring down my skin. His embrace forced me to sit on the ground and Michael held me down there for a long time.

I was grateful. Crying for me because I couldn`t cry myself.

Then he calmed himself, he brushed my hand and let me go. Away from him, he felt comfortive, he felt safe.

"Can I give you gift Niah?" Michael looked at me with his bronze eyes, his bright brown-bronze hair dancing in the wind.

He extended his palm toward me, making me wonder.

He smiled wickedly like only my brother Michael could.

"What is it?" I was curious and I placed my hand in his.

"Lets visit the sky once more Niah. I will take you wherever you want since you will probably never fly again."

I smiled trough my sad broken soul and teared up face, awaiting long forgotten dream with a child curiosity.

.*.

He took me to the stars. He took me to see the Milky way. I way so happy I forgotten everything sad and lonely that awaited me back on Earth… As I named the planet I lived on now.

He took me to jump on the clouds once more.

He took me straight down to Earth, to look at myself in the deep, vast ocean. He took me to all highest peaks on the Earth to jump off them and then to the universe again. I wanted to see everything for the last time… Who knew when I will fly again…

If ever.

We sat on the moon after he became tired because of all activities.

"That was fun Niah. I haven`t had such a good time for so long I stopped counting… and you know I have a good memory."

I smiled, leaning my chin on my knees, wrapping my arms around them. I leaned right on my brothers shoulder asking.

"What is you want to tell me Michael?" I didn`t need to look at him that I knew his mood changed drastically.

His voice wasn`t playful anymore, he was now serious. He gazed into the sun, his expression meaning he way carefully choosing words.

But he was too straightforward and I expected of his words to be cruel from the very start.

"Lex and Lilith will start to live on Earth too from now on and they say you`re forbidden to visit them."

Michael was still gazing into the sun, just wrapping his arm around me knowing how hurt I feel.

"Oh… really." I was confused. Why this planet? There were others to be inhabitated. Why this one…

"This planet has oxygen. Lilith cannot live without it. She could live in heaven only because of fathers magic."

"Oh…" It hurt. It hurt so bad. I embraced Michael around his neck, I climbed outo his lap, playing with his locks to force my mind on something else.

He embraced me. My tall, muscular, bronze brother. He had tanned skin, bronze eyes, bronze-brown hair and in comparison with me, he was tall. I was small, white skinned, white haired but with green, forest green eyes. I wasn`t flat chested anymore but I wasn`t gifted as Lilith eater.

"Say Lex that…" I love him. "I will respect his wish."

Michael kissed my hair and lifted me up.

"Okay Niah. I will." He flew me back to my home, Earth.

.*.

My life tried to function normal but his words left an excitement long forgotten: I wanted to see him one more time. But I had a promise to keep and it didn`t feel good… being torn in between.

I turned away from their direction and continued walking in the opposite brushing the roses on the way.

"Oww!" I put the finger in my mouth to soothe the pain while sucking on blood. For a moment I forgot about Lex.

I turned around and looked at the trees that were blooming behind me. The sound of the wind running and laughing in the treetops, it still surprised me. The echo of the songs sang in Heaven. Lovely song. It warms your heart from time to time.

I pulled my finger out of my mouth but the bleeding didn`t stop. It didn`t surprise me since I had less and less power in myself because of my fall. We angels also have to replenish our power somewhere and that place happened to be Heaven`s rain. And that happened to be out of my reach, far away, an impossible assignment… eather way… it wasn`t happening.

While trying to forget about unusual feeling of loosing blood the drops dirtied the ground around the cherry trees. They were blooming beautifully… everything in white. But the color of one tree started to change magically. Its petals were slowly turning pink and so all other trees around it.

"What is going on…?" I slowly made a few steps back observing quietly. Before I noticed the trail of my blood I was already leaving the place.

Later on after a few years I returned to the place and enjoyed the company of the pink trees. I never knew why the trees turned their color but I grew to love them. They were from now on only mine. Mine to look at, mine to cherish, my only company.

.*.

I never left that island before. It was beautiful until I set my eyes on a tree with red leaves, It disturbed me, my mind and I asked myself if I even want to know why it disturbed me.

Of course I knew why. I missed him. I was thinking about him every day feeling regret and love which only grew with the separation.

I felt a ball in my throat and suddenly nothing mattered anymore. I felt lonely all of a sudden. I felt useless in this place and after that I couldn`t find peace anymore.

I felt like shit.

.*.

I couldn`t hold it inside anymore. I couldn`t be alone any longer so I bid farewell to this nature, to my lovely pink trees and went in a direction I knew Lex is.

I didn`t stop until I walked across the every sea, across the many mountains and vast fields of grass. And then I saw a little house made of wood and leafs. I felt it… I felt him and he wasn`t alone. She was there too.

.*.

Lilith came out of the house with two children in her hands. They were little, smiling broadly at their mother but she never smiled back. She was in foul mood only ignoring the presence of those little children.

I became angry suddenly but then I felt a presence next to me. I shrieked.

A boy was pressing his hand on my mouth.

"SSSSHH! I won`t hurt you. I only wanted to ask you Beautiful lady why do you look at Lilith and my brothers?"

"Umm." He was exactly as Lex. The boy`s hair were reaching pass his waist and were falling down to the floor. His hair was exact color as Lex hair when he was watching at the sunset. Bright red with gold strains.

I turned around and wanted to leave but the boy caught my wrist.

"Don`t go, Beautiful lady. Visit my father, he will be glad to see you. I know he will be happy to see you whoever you are!" He pulled me toward the open and we were now standing on the brink of the forest.

"What am I doing here… I was asked not to come…"

"Don`t just mumble things to yourself Beautiful lady, come on come!"

And then I saw him. Lex. His face looking in the opposite direction while playing with the two boys. I suppressed my urge to run to him… but I was so happy he was okay. His hair, long red hair playing with the wind.

"Lady?" The boy was now bushing the silver tears of my cheek.

"Lady don`t cry… Father! This lady is crying, father, help!" The boy now ran toward Lex and our eyes met after such a long time.

I stumbled toward him, reaching my arms out as much as I could.

"Lex! My Lex!" he dropped the toy he held before in his hands while he played with the kids.

"Niah?" he whispered, not even bothering with Lilith`s grim and jealous expression. The kids backed off while their father stood and moved forward.

"Niah I thought you died! I thought you were dead… I never forgave myself."

We were now crying in each other embrace and our love was revived from death once more, the fire of passion enlighten again.

He brushed my hair from top to shoulders and down my back. He stopped when he noticed two bones sticking out of savaged skin. He shook and shivered.

Well I guess no person will just get used to that remaining bones so easily.

.*.

"Father who is that Lady?" whispered a little girl while climbing on his leg. Her hair were also bright red but her face was Lilith`s.

"That sweetie is my long lost friend I have missed for a long time…"

.*.

"Is that the result of your fall? I will never forgive myself… never…"

"Don`t Lex. We are grown now. We both know that you were right and I was wrong. We both regret…"

"I regret not giving you a chance after that fight we had Lex…" I looked him in the eyes smiling sadly.

"I know. I regret I haven`t apologized. I regret not having you by my side instead…"

A breaking sound came from behind of us. We were sitting on the lawn and we both turned around at the same time.

Lilith was standing above the shattered glass and looking in our direction. She heard him.

The eldest boy came out of the house.

"Mother where is that dad`s sword he brought from Heaven?"Boy come running toward her and he didn`t knew what happened all of a sudden when Lilith smacked him across his face. He rolled down the lawn.

"Oww. WAhhh!" He started crying immediately the impact was so strong. I was so shocked I couldn`t say anything or move a limb.

"Lilith! What are you doing! Why are you releasing your anger on children. If you want to say or do something do it! I won`t say more and for the second time you`ll regret it!"

She turned on her ankles and marched into the house, destroying everything on her way.

I came out of the shock somehow and ran toward the boy which way still sobbing on the ground. I brought him into my lap and started to sing him the melody of love and health and growth. Eventually he stopped crying and other children came to tap him, ask him not to be sad anymore, ask him if it hurt. I sang for several minutes and the angry red disappeared from his face being replaced with healthy pink and the color of sleep. I winced back and forth to make him feel safe.

I was invited to stay with them for a while but I decided to sleep outside by the remaining fire. I had enough of arguing.

.*.

Lilith became monstrosity in these days I was here. But surprisingly she didn`t say a thing to me.

I was playing with the children, going on a walks with Lex and if there hasn`t been any Lilith we would be together again.

I loved him. From the first day I saw him and the love remained imprinted in both our hearts.

.*.

But I thought for a second when Lex got sick all of a sudden that the mother Fate is making fun of me.  
>I couldn't just sit and stare when he was so weak and without any will to eat or ability to sleep. I was helping out as much as I could but Lilith wouldn't let me see him.<p>

And he grew only weaker and weaker.

I felt lost. Helpless. Sick at heart.

.*.

When Lilith went out to clean the plates after the supper I sneaked into the cottage.  
>Lex was so fragile. He looked like a puppet and his always changing hair were the color of wiped out red. The color was so lifeless it could be mistaken for white.<p>

I stumbled over to his bed, falling to my knees. The tapping of my tears was heard while I gently brushed his hand. I pressed it to my cheak, wetting it on the surface of the skin.

I was lost in a moment. I was holding his hand dammit, I was happy.

But I was careless. I left my guard down and it proved fatal.

.*.

Lilith silently stood behind me and I didn't hear her. The wrath and jealousy and anger was poisoning the air but as I said... I was careless.

Lilith grabbed a hold of the most fatal thing, of the only fatal thing, for an angel. For any living being in whole universe.

Of a sword made of Hell's steel.

Lex's Heaven sword.

…

She grabbed it and raised it silently in the air so the pointy end lingered between my shoulder blades in the middle air. And she dropped it, with a force to me unknown.

"Aaahh!" The scream probably frightened half of the forest, it frightened even me. It hurt.

The blade sank into my body like butter and I felt that it was close to my heart, dangerously close.

Lex opened his eyes and the horror on his face couldn't be described.

"Lilith... What are you... Niah?" He tried to lean on his arm, to reach toward me but couldn't. I instead tried to reach for him but Lilith turned the blade aside and tore my heart apart.

A gush of blood coughed out of my mouth, little rubies of blood dripping down my chin while my life was slowly coming to an end.

"Lilith... Don't you know what you've done..."

"Kill you ofcourse. I will get rid of the annoyance myself. I hate you Niah, your pureness is a poison to me, to us!"

"You didn't kill her Lilith! You condemned her to a punishment far grater than that!"

"Well... If soo... Then it's even better. I want to see you suffer Niah. I want you to be cursed with the poisoned dreams that will tear your life apart. I want you to suffer the loss I am suffering whenever you come by."

"Gahh..." The spurt of blood wetted the bed sheets. The darkness was wrapping me, slowly but steadily. My magic couldn't repair me with a sword still clinging to my insides.

"Lilith, please... Let her go. Please... I beg you." Lex was now desperately trying to get into the sitting position.

The door to the cottage suddenly opened. A tall and lean figure streamed inside. His black as night hair swinged on his back, his black wings were folded. He got a hold of Lilith and bound her hands with what appeared was a self-tying rope.

Lilith was now trapped on the ground, tied up all over, not being able to move even an inch.

The stranger strode toward Niah and gently tuched her shoulder blades, the place where once wings grew but no longer...

"Oh Niah... My beautiful, precious Niah..." He kneeled and apparently ignored every word Lex threw at him.

"Please God... Don't let me be too late. Not again... Father."

"Who... are you?" Whispered Niah, pain visible in her wavering voice.

"I am the other half of you. I am the dark side of you, your brother."

"But I don't know you... Which number are you Stranger?"

"One."

…

The soo called number One took a hold over the Lex's sword and stared to pull it out, gently. Niah shook from waves of pain, the blade was also tearing her heart peace by peace, more and more.

"Ahh... Please... Stop. Stop." He paused.

"I must take it out Niah... You can heal then."

"I can't. If you try to pull it out once more I will scatter." Scatter, the ultimate death of an angel.

"Noo... Please. Niah I only found you again... I cannot lose you again like this. No... I can't stand it." Lex had puffy eyes and the sickness made him shake from exhaustion.

"I cannot lose you eather Niah. I only get one chance in a lifetime to get to know you until I have to disapear again. Don't leave." The stranger said and Niah felt extremly sad.

"Stranger... What is your name..."

"I don't have one Niah... I was meant to be named by you." The hand on the sword started to tremble. A lot of time has passed.

"Luci... Lucifer... Kill me. Kill me please... It hurt's so much."

"If I kill you with this sword then you will live in the rest of the living beings as two halves of a whole, never complete and without any way back, without any memories. We will lose you forever Niah..."

"But on the other hand... If I scatter... then it's the end. I will cease to exist."

"Yes." Lex said. The choice was terrible. And with every second that passed the scatter was closer and closer.

"Quick... Lucifer. Quick." Tears ran down her face now, defeat obvious in her frail body motion.

"Promise me... Promise me that you will do everything to come back. Promise me Niah." Lucifer said.

"I can't promise that to you... I don't even know you."

"Then promise me that you will come back to get to know me. Promise me please. You are my existence... Without you I'm nothing..."

"I promise I will try. I promise... And Lex..." Niah turned toward him, gripping his hand firmly with her last strenght.

"Lex. I came back because I love you. I am sorry. I am sorry because I left you."

"Niah... I can't live without you... Don't go..." He was pounting like a child. Crying openly now. Tears were dripping down Lucifer's chin too.

It was a sorrowful farewell... with no way to see each other again.

Lex stumbled down his bed and kneeled before Niah. His body was hot and heavy, sticky from his illness. He embraced her tightly and she winced.

"I will go with you. I won't leave you there alone. Never." She tried to push him away but sobbs of releaf found it's way to the silence.

"Lucifer... Cut trough both. I will bring us back. I promise. I promise I will bring us back... And thank you..."

Lucifer was known as a vile man, as a man feared by many. This event was scarred deaply onto his heart long after the incident was over and even after everything was long forgotten.

He brought the sword he himself made down into Niah's guts and out her belly, pearcing Lex's body and tearing both of them apart. Blood gushed out of them but before it fell to the floor it turned into dust. And not just any dust but the diamond dust in the color of their wings. Mainly white.

…

Lucifer fell to his knees the sword bouncing off the floor when he dropped it. He leaned on his hands and the dust mingled with his fingers. The tears soiled the floor while falling. If he hasn't encountered as many hardships as he have he would've cried a river.

The pain was unbareable. The thought of loosing her even worse. A promising future he had turned to a mingled shit and there was no hope, no way in life he will live long enough to find them. To find her.

His better half.

The other half of him. His twin.

…

And just when he found her. Just when he found her after such a long and promised time. And just when he touched her, the image turned to dust, leaving him hurting and stuggling with the pain, leaving him behind.

Leaving him behind.

Leaving him behind.

It ringed in his ears. The loneliness.

His rage tore the ropes off Lilith. He pulled her out of the cottage for her hair, the sword in his other hand. He walked pass the landing angels, but he couldn't pass Michael and Gabriel.

"We were informed of your existence One... but how could you... how could you?" Gabriel gasped when he smelled the angel dust on him.

"I did not... And from now on... my name is Lucifer."

When saying that he swirled around and disapeared into nothing, taking Lilith with him, leaving behind gasps and a little pile of black, ashy dust.

.*.

_That was the start of the tale about an Angel called Niah, her lover Lex and her other half Lucifer._  
><em>The tale about redemption, love, betrayal, battles to win and lose, friends to burry and kids to raise.<em>  
><em>The tale of searching when you don't know what to search.<em>  
><em>A tale of finding when you don't know what you found.<em>

_All in one._

**Crossroad between D. Gray man/Naruto/Bleach and Niah who links them all.**

**Author's note:**

_I hope you enjoyed it._  
><em>Please leave a review.!<em>  
><em>I will send you a bunch of cookies.!<em>  
><em>Tell me what you think.!<em>

**By,**

**Arwenia  
><strong>


	2. Seiretei

**Seiretei**

My name is Niah.

I am a shinigami. I live in Seiretei and I can see the true form of Hollows, Akumas and other creatures. I can see their tortured souls and don't ask me how I can do that. I could do that from the very beginning I was born into Soul society.

I have white long hair and green eyes and am now 600 years old which is pretty much old for a shinigami to live. And the most important thing...

When I appeared in Soul society, I already had a sword by my side. I was immediately taken in Seiretei, forced to attend the school. It went well with small exception...

My mind broke from time to time and I went on rampage. I didn't know how to control myself and many people lay dead because of me. Many hated me... For killing their friends, their family and I couldn't stand it. Despite the best efforts made by my superiors I was hardly stopped.

When I came to my senses and when I saw the destruction I made, the sad looks on everyone's faces, I ran off. I left my sword in Seiretei and ran off deep into Rukongai.

No one could ever catch me when I ran... No one even tried...

…

Shinigami. Death gods. Saviors of souls who die in human world and guides to their world... To the world of Soul society. This world is no Hell and no Heaven. This world is a midway station, ether to the world of living with reincarnation or to the world beyond. Where beyond... nobody knows for real.

Shinigami are special people, souls who died in human world and came to Soul society but are different from ordinary. Shinigami have a huge power within themselves, a reiatsu, chakra, in the human world that would be called spirit power. For their own safety and for the safety of the others they must attend school in Seiretei, white city encircled with a huge wall. In Seiretei, the white and rich part of Soul society the most powerful protectors of souls live. They develop certain ability, a Soul sword named Zampakutou which manifests from their very souls.

Every sword is different. The more reiatsu or spirit power the individual has, the more powerful he becomes and therefore also their sword. If the zanpakutou and his wielder achieve Bankai, the second stage of the sword's ability they can compete for the Captain seat. And there are not many Shinigami with developed second stage so the miracle like me shook the Soul society completely.

I was born in Soul society with a sword by my side, never knowing when did I get it or why do I have it. The shinigami who found me abandoned in a distant street of Rukongai, rampaging because of the yet unseen power reported to Seireitei immediately. I was a threat to Rukongai, the place where ordinary people lived who didn't have Spiritual power, so they took me in immediately.

.*.

**The Sword of Evocation**

It started with some sort of flashbacks or some implanted memories. Memories, for which nobody knows where they came from. They repeated every night and in every dream there was one man. One particular man I eventually fell in love with... in a not so distant future.

…

The dreams started soon after my arrival to the Soul society, leaving me bare and naked, totally exposed to the Darkness. The darkness was a form of my dreams that creaped me out completely. It wasn't an ordinary darkness... it was so dark it invaded my mind and tore my soul, it was so powerful I couldn't resist and eventualy dreams became even stronger.

The explanation could be my sword... It was named The sword of Evocation so the dreams might have been it's doing but no one could confirm it for real because even if I distanced away from my sword the condition was the same.

It was interesting that when I was born into Soul society I couldn't remember anything except my name. I knew that something was binding me, cripling me, only alowing the dreams to come to me. I could hardly accept such condition. Young woman in early twenty, alone and abandoned, with a curse in the form of her dreams, with a sword bigger and wider as her own body, with no memory of her previous life... of anything.

…

I dreamed a dream again. About a desert country with hot conditons I now knew so well. The vast country extended far beyond the sunrise leaving only sand storms and mirages. The cold visited those places only in the night and even then the heat radiated from the floor. People were shielding themselves from the impact of the sun and the hot breeze that could burn your skin away.

The weather could lick you dry in a moment. The water in this country was precious and so was he... for me.

The man I liked lived his whole life before my dreamy eyes. It was like watching a play or a movie the human kind invented recently in the world of living. I watched the pieces of his life floating around me when I was kept naked in my dark dreams. Those dreams weren't as bad and I enjoyed them, I laughed when he laughed... I cried when he cried. I was happy because the human I watched was happy too. I watched him grow and bloom before my eyes. I got to know him like his guardian angel, always there beside him absorbing everything he lived trough. No torture, nothing, just an ordinary human boy playing with others, growing into a man with splendid ability to manifest the sand, into the man that caught my eye and turned me on with just plain desire. He lived in a desert village and soon after becoming the village's leader he married a slightly younger woman. The woman was beautiful and had a good heart. She loved him deaply and respected him, cherished him and eventually bare him a child. The man died from age, living long enough to enjoy his son's wedding and to play with his grandchildren. He died in his wife's lap with a smile on his face, feeling loved and accepted to the very end.

.*.*.*.*.

When I left Seiretei 400 years ago I was caught up in memories. Madness took me after the sight of those corpses lying everywhere... Reddening white Seiretei. Reddening with blood.

I seeked a sanctuary but no one wanted to take me in. I was too weak and lost in madness to eat and the sleep never came. Only dreams. Dreadful, disgusting dreams.

_Someone was painting the forehead of a red haired baby. They were chanting something while the baby was lying on bare, cold, dusty ground. When my vision cleared I recognized the environment. It was a desert, cold, windy desert. It was almost sunrise and the chanting became clearer and clearer for my ears._

_The sunrise peeked from the horizon and the bare image of a beast followed. The chanting was overtaken by baby's cry. The baby was terrified and the man who looked like his father was looking at him with pity. I wanted to move forward but my feet were frozen and I feel to my knees, desperately reaching to the baby... 'I need to help him' was my only thought and when the beast was coming closer it was becoming clearer and clearer to me that it hurt the baby as much as it terrified me. To the core._

_The desert monster tried to resist but the baby's father slowly sealed him into the baby. Baby screamed and screamed, cried but no one even payed him little attention. I was feeling miserable, I felt hurt. 'How can people do this to him, he is just an innocent baby. He can't even defend himself!' The baby seemed to stop reaching for his father, his little hands slowly fell to the ground and the chant met its peak. Baby's father vomited from disgust and in the same instant the monster slowly faded._

_'They sealed the beast... They sealed it in him! You monsters! You monsters!'_

_The baby was silent. He was lying on the floor not responding at all. He turned his head and looked straight at my eyes. It was the look of the monster inside him. It was madness..._

I was grateful. I was saved... By this woman's kindness. She offered me a hand one day when the madness was taking me, she offered me food and a place to stay. She said she is lonely and that she needs someone to take care of her but I knew better... I knew that she is saying that everything is gonna be alright, that she is right beside me whenever the madness will come. I loved her and appreciated her, I thanked her every day for her help. She was like my grandmother, my mother and most importantly, she was my friend...

50 years went by easily, I dreamed half of it and tried to live the rest of it. It was fun to live with that old woman. She thought me a lot of things, like how to bargain and how to be a lady. One day she asked me a question when we sat on a front porch, we were cleaning potatoe and carrots from our garden, to make some soup. The sun was shining bright and it was warm. Grandma already finished her work and was now looking in the distance, enjoying the sun on her old and wrinkled skin.

„Niah... How come you don't grow old."

It surprised me. I never thought about it before and it didn't matter since I was happily living my own pitiful life. Even if I wanted to see myself there was almost no mirrors in Rukongai so the only reflection was water. But the water was too unstable so I couldn't really see myself as I truly am.

„I don't know grandma. I can't even see myself properly let alone know what is causing all this." I tried to smile but the grandma seemed sad because she knew that the day of her leaving was coming closer each year.

„I hope you will find someone worth of you. Someone who will understand you completely and cherish you with all your heart. I hope he will do the job of defending you from yourself."

We both stared at the distance and tried to settle our fears and thoughts.

„Yes grandma. I hope I will find my someone... I hope he will come soon. But lets don't worry about that! I have a day off. Let's enjoy it grandma! Let's enjoy it!" I tried to smile but a smile was fake. It froze my heart... The thought of sudden loneliness the grandma's leaving will cause.

„Of course dear. Just help me get up. My bones are rusty."

.*.

After a while, when my maddening nightmares were becoming even more aggressive grandma brought a little boy home. She said he was her grandson and it shocked me how young he looked. He must have been eight or nine years old. To die at such age, it was shocking. The boy was told to never enter my room but it was hard to ignore the screams coming out and the grandma's bringing and removing the bandages and hot water from the room. It just ticks off the imagination of a young child... The secret.

When the grandma was gone for a while and my maddening dreams took over, no one was watching the entrance to my room. Little boy slowly and quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

…

_No one is watching the door! Grandma is out... Now is my chance to see it for myself! The monster inside! Hinamori is too scared to see it with me so I will brag when I get back! _

Little boy slowly pressed the handle and entered. He closed the door behind his back with a click. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw it...

The figure was lying on the floor, covered with a blanket. Blanket was thin and punctured with holes. The figure screamed and the boy almost made a hole trough the door from surprise and fear. But he was brave enough to make a step closer.

_I want to see it's face! I came here for that and I am not a coward to run away just because it's screaming so loud! _

The figure shook from pain and the screaming became louder. The screams turned to pleading and to cry. It wasn't easy to listen to the sound, it tore the heart.

The boy was a meter from the creature and he still didn't saw the creatures face. It was covered with the blanket and it seamed to not notice him. He felt braver now that the screams weren't so loud. He kneeled beside it and slowly, really slowly stretched the hand toward the blanket.

The creature screamed again and the boy quickly seized back his arm. His heart was pounding fast and the sweat was forming on his temples. He bit his lip and shut his eyes.

_I can do it! I know I can do it! And I will do it, even if it the last thing I will ever do!_

He stretched out his arm and when he took hold of the blanket he quickly pulled it off the creatures face. The realization shook him. He absorbed the view and the blanket slipped between his fingers while he looked.

It was a girl. A beautiful white haired girl lying in front of him. Screaming, pleading for help and crying... Obviously dreaming. He reached for her long white hair and ran his fingers trough it.

_They are so long and smooth... They must be longer than her..._

He leaned forward. He wanted to see her face better. It was beautiful. Her long eyelashes and full, pink lips. When he caught himself on thinking, he blushed. His heart felt so warm and the blush lingered on his face for a while. He enjoyed the feeling, feeling of happiness, to be beside her, to be able to watch after her...

The sound interrupted him. It was his grandmother, she was back. He quickly stood up and ran to the door.

_If she caughts me here, I'm toast!_

He opened the door and for the last time looked back at her, at the beautiful angel-like figure.

„I will come back for you, I promise!" he whispered and left. But he didn't notice his grandmother seeing him leave. She smiled to herself, her mind already knowing it all.

The boy left and when the next day when he and Hinamori were eating watermelon she asked him what the monster looks like. He didn't say anything. He never told her anything and she didn't ask again.

Years went by and the screaming was still heard from that forbidden room. He hasn't entered since that day, the door was always locked. And it happened one day, that the grandmother passed away and Hinamori left to the Shinigami school.

He stayed alone at the house... With mysterious, screaming and pleading woman in the forbidden room. That day... he couldn't decide... To enter or not.

_I am a man now. Grandmother can't care of her anymore. I must help her, for grandmother's sake. _

He was sitting in front of the house, watching the rain go by, the moon and the clouds. It was freezing cold.

_She must be cold too._

When the thought reached him he quickly stood up and went to find some extra blankets. He gathered some food and water along the way to the forbidden room.

He turned the door open and walked inside, trying to do as little noise as possible. He dropped the blankets on the floor, as well as the rest of the things. He turned to look at the woman and realized that she wasn't doing any noise.

_What is wrong with her?_

He quickly stepped closer and seized her head with his palm. He turned her face to look at her. Facts shocked him. First, that she looked the same as that many years ago. She hasn't aged a day. And the second, that she was shivering. Her lips were blue from the cold and she had hypothermia.

„Well hell! What should I do now?" He quickly dragged the blankets and covered her with them.

He went to boil some water and when he came back and tried to tend her, she just wasn't warming up. Not a bit.

_It's all my fault! I left her for all day, without food, water and all cold. If she dies now it will be all my fault! I won't forgive myself! Ever!_

He tried to figure out the temperature with his palm but it was useless. Her lips were even more blue as before.

_I must warm her up... How can I warm her up. How?_

He got an idea. He flushed red, brightly.

_Well... There is no other way to do it._

He pulled his shirt and his pants off. When he kneelled before her only clothed in his underwear he started to feel cold too. He uncovered the blankets and slipped under. He turned her around so she was facing him and hugged her. She was like an ice statue. Her breath formed clouds and she was trembling. His arms folded around her and her head lay on his shoulder.

_Good. I am warming her up. She will be okay..._

He fell asleep.

.*. Niah.*.

When I woke up in the morning it was freezing cold. So freezing cold I was imagining things like something warm beside me, something soft and something which smelled like a male in the house. I jumped forward and soon caught a sight of a handsome man beside me.

„And who is that handsome stallion laying under me I wonder..." He had white hair like me, but a different type of white. Like icy-white white. But still... white. And his facial features were all manly, no sign of a kid anymore. I traced a finger down his forehead, down his nose and slowly stopped on his lips. They were thin, razor sharp... And his eyes... _I am curious what color they are..._

He moved a little and yawned. I was leaning on my hands, watching with pure curiosity. He stretched his legs and arms wide and when he accidentally touched my body he opened his eyes and looked at me.

_Icy Blue..._ „So beautiful..."

He opened his eyes even widely and I smiled. He then slowly looked from my eyes to my lips and down my throat to...

„You are naked! Cover yourself woman!" He jumped upward, surprised and flushed like mashed tomato. It was one hell of a sight.

„Yes I am... Hahaha! Sorry!" He tried to stumble out of the bed we were both lying in, but I caught him for his wrist. I looked him seriously in his eyes.

„Don't go. Please. I beg you... I... I don't know how much time I have until next madness comes. I haven't been sane for a long while now. If you leave now it may happen that we won't get to know each other for a long long time. You must stay..."

While he absorbed the words I already pulled him under the covers. He lay down beside me but still feeling extremely uncomfortable.

„Look. Let's lay back to back with each other if you are feeling uncomfortable... I am really sorry but I don't have anything to wear so you will have to bare it okay?" We settled into position and I pulled my knees to my chest. He relaxed to some point and started to breath more calmly than before.

I spoke first.

„Where is grandma?" I lightly bit my finger, afraid of the answer.

His muscles tensed and he was silent for a while. I already knew the answer but didn't want to hear it.

„She died yesterday..." I was silent, I even stopped breathing and tears slowly flowed into my eyes.

„I bet she is happy..." I sounded cheerful but my voice broke at the end of the sentence. I bit my hand trying not to cry in front of him. I cried nonetheless. His body tensed when I started to sob.

And I cried for that woman, that old lady who loved me as her own child.

„I loved her so much..." I cried out. I turned around and hugged him. My palms folded an embrace on his chest. I sobbed into his back, my tears running down his spine. He gasped and wanted to resist but then he just put his arms on mine and let his guard down. He tried to say something calming but instead he spoke to himself.

„She was my grandmother. My real grandmother from the real world..." And I knew he wanted to say he loved her too. We both cried for a long while, I seeking comfort in his warmth and he in my embrace. After that he pulled himself together and left the room with a promise that he is going to come back soon.

I never saw him come back that day, I ate the food and washed myself with remaining water waiting for my madness to come and take me again. At the end of the day... it came. And I forgot to ask the boy for his name.

_It was sunny day in my dreams. Windy, so I felt a little uncomfortable with only my blanket wrapped around my body. I was on a playground and again... I couldn't move. I was scared of what will happen again, what I will witness again tonight._

_I turned my head to my right and found him. Little red haired boy with green eyes outlined with black. He was sad again... Obviously feeling pushed aside from a simple child's play. The kids lost the ball they were playing with and nobody wanted to get it back. The little boy stood and from the container on his back the sand came. It formed itself into a hand and got the ball back to the kids._

_I saw it again and every time it surprised me. The ability of that child, the power it held and wielded. The whole desert could be his playground if he wanted. But he decided to unselfishly help someone in trouble._

_The reaction of other kids was far from pleasant. When they saw his technique they started to run and called him names like monster and beast. The little red headed kid was stunned. I was too._

_And then the massacre began... The kid snapped and attacked everyone in sight, the lust for blood in his eyes... The monster's eyes._

„_Hello woman... Are you here to watch me again?" He looked at me. The beast was smiling from the boy's eyes, watching me, observing._

„_You are doing all this! Playing on this boy's emotions! Using his flaws against him, his wishes! You stamp on them, you destroy them in his head from the very start! Why are you doing this? Why?"_

_The beast lost control for a while and little boy stopped. When he realized what he was trying to do he screamed, totally terrified and disgusted._

_The beast laughed and laughed and the boy cried and cried. There was nothing for me to do, only to suffer with him and observe. The boy's name was Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara, Gaara of the Sand._

I woke up half year later...

It was sunny day outside, the birds were singing and the boy was nowhere near me. I found myself dressed in a neat dress which zipped on the back and was slightly too long for my figure but fit perfectly. I felt great, it must have been because of the sun and that the dream ended and wasn't as painful as I thought it would be.

I stumbled on my feet, feeling a little weak. I headed outside. I wanted to feel the sun on my skin, to remember the happy days I have lived trough and to forget the dreams that were haunting me.

I found him outside, sitting on staircase eating watermelon and spitting pits as far as he could. I smiled... I wasn't alone any more.

I walked forward as silently as I could and folded my arms around his neck. He almost rolled us both over from surprise and I was now laughing so hard that I landed on his lap, still with my arms folded around his neck.

„Scaredy cat! Don't get so surprised, you have known I was awake long before I did."

He blushed terribly and tried to unfold my hands.

„I did and now get off me you you... You thing!" I would have been slightly offended but he was so funny. Trying to act all smart and manly.

„While I dreamed... I wanted to ask you one thing! I fully regretted that I didn't ask you before and was afraid I wouldn't see you anymore."

„Then ask! Don't beat around the bush!" He impatiently closed his eyes and groaned.

„What is your name! I wanted to ask you what is your name... Last time... I forgot you know." I was sitting beside him and hardly waiting the answer.

„Toshiro, Hitsugaya Toushiro. And you?"

„Just Niah." I grinned and was rewarded with a smile.

„And thank you for the dress... It is lovely!" I stood and jumped to the ground. I spinned around and his eyes seemed to sparkle from some quiet emotion I didn't know but enjoyed.

He then took me to the market and showed me million other places I missed and haven't seen before. I enjoyed that day as if it was my last and he haven't complained even once. His expression melted from really-icy-serious-expression to bubbling-flowing-water-happy-expression.

At the end of the day we sat on the roof of our... his house and looked at the stars. They were shining bright and I haven't seen them for such a long time. But under the stars there it stood. Seiretei. My former so called home.

_I wonder how that old Yama-gee is and Ukitake and Urahara and everyone... I wonder... I wonder where they keep my sword...And how is Mayuri and Kyoraku and Kenpachi... He is probably desperate and looking for a decent fight already._

„Seiretei... Someday I will go there..." Toshiro said and the words trapped my heart. _He wants to go... am I pulling him back?_

„Toshiro... I want to go with you... When you go, I want too." He looked at me sideways but didn't say a word.

„I must tell you something... And promise me you won't tell anyone..." He nodded. I saw on his face that he was curious.

„I lived in Seiretei once." He was so surprised he almost fell of the roof.

„Whaa..." I covered his mouth with my hand and he tried to resist me but I was suddenly too strong. He opened his eyes, fear creeped into his body. But I didn't want him to be afraid of me. He was my friend.

„Don't interrupt me! I told you! I lived in Seiretei once and left for certain reasons. But I am prepared to go back. They are looking for me but I hid myself too well! If I release my reiatsu everyone will know where and who I am so if I do you a favor... I can do it... I don't want to go without you... Toshiro... You have the potential to be a shinigami too so we can both go." He relaxed now, even if I was almost lying on top of him.

„Can you handle your dreams for more than one day?" He asked me when he gently pushed my palm off his mouth. We now watched each other in the eyes, icy-blue and forest-green mixing together in cold starry night.

„I can hold them off for a week if I do my best..." I whispered. I was feeling warm all of a sudden and his eyes traveled down my face to my lips. Toshiro slowly leaned closer... He observed my reaction and when I didn't resist he gave a gentle kiss. Because I didn't run away he put his hand in my hair and pulled me closer. Now I kissed him and he responded, his lips suddenly sweet and soft. It was a miracle, because I thought before that he had no lips at all. We now closed our eyes and Toushiro's embrace became firm and in the same moment... very gentle.

Toushiro's slowly licked my lip and I blushed. His body was all muscles under me and I enjoyed the feeling of a male beside me. I wrapped myself around him and we kissed like that for a long, long time, until both of us fell asleep on that very roof.

„You know... I could get used to it. Not sleeping on a roof, but being beside you, you know..." I babbled when I woke up and Toshiro was swearing. He was lying on a damn roof all night, of course his back hurts.

I laughed openly and started to climb down so I could clean myself and eat something. Toshiro was still touching and caressing his back, while cursing all the time.

„You coming Toushiro? I will eat it all myself if you won't come!" He cursed even louder but eventually we had breakfast and in the mean time we decided that we should give a try with my idea.

After eating we cleaned the house and said goodbye to every memory we held dear and was still lingering in. We each took something special from there, something that reminded us of grandmother. And when we headed out we stopped and sent a single glance back to that old house. After that we never looked back or returned again.

…

We were slowly proceeding to the Seiretei. I was becoming more tired and tired in each minute. I started to stumble and after some time my legs couldn't stand any more. Toshiro was right by my side and I didn't fall because he caught me. I was very grateful.

He raised me in his arms and carried me all the way to the gates. The gates were giant and what an irony, a giant even guarded it.

„What are you two kids doing here? Go away, I won't let you in!" His voice was loud and it hurt my ears when he spoke. I knew that it was time.

„Toshiro... Let me down. I must walk to the gate. Alone. You must retreat because... Well, if you won't retreat you will die." He gulped down and tried to look at me fearlessly. I smiled and kissed him on his cheek. He made two steps back but I shooed him back a little more. I stepped closer to the giant.

„What is you name Keeper?" I shouted toward the man in front of the gate. He turned and looked at me, a little annoyed.

„Jidanbo."

„Well Jidanbo... I will kindly ask you to step aside because I intend to destroy the doors."

„You will destroy the door? Hahahahahaha! You? A weakling? Don't make me laug..."

I can become really pissed when someone mocks me and this was the perfect moment to release my anger.

„I will ask you to do it just one more time. You don't know who I am. You will soon regret it." He laughed even more, now holding for his stomach and relying on his axe.

My eyebrow was twitching and I couldn't hold it any longer. I unsealed my reiatsu.

For someone who would be looking from above it would look like atomic bomb. The reiatsu was so strong that the nearby houses collapsed and the entrance to the Seiretei almost bent. I heard Toshiro gasp for his breath and I knew I must hurry or the pressure will crush every bone in his body. I stretched out my arms and shouted.

„**Sing Evocation, the Sword of the Ark!"**

For a while nothing happened and Jidanbo was carelessly becoming more confident about the situation. But I knew better... I knew what will happen and soon.

A loud crack was heard from the back of the entrance. Like something big hit the entrance from behind. I smiled. The sirens started.

_The intruder on the west gate! All Gottei 13 to the west gate!_

The cracking sound tore trough the air and with sudden crash a spinning something came trough. It flew pass Jidanbo and landed in my grip.

_The sword... My sword. My Evocation. Welcome me home..._

I launched toward Jidanbo, with Evocation in my hands and with the speed of Shumpo. He prepared himself to block my attack but I bypassed him and flew toward the gate.

My scream was quickly silenced by the sound of crashing wood that remained of the gate. The pieces were still falling while I was floating trough the air. I felt wonderful after such a long time. I landed on the other side of the gates and encountered myself with my so long lost family.

„Turn off your reiatsu Niah. You will suffocate ¾ all our low ranked shinigami." I turned aside and found myself staring at Ukitake. And then I saw others with him. Old Yama-ji... Unahana, Kyōraku and Kenpachi. Behind them there hardly stood their lieutenants.

_Oh, shit! They can hardly stand! _Even Captains could hardly breathe because of the pressure.

I suppressed my reiatsu and everyone started to breath more calmly. My eyes started to water and I ran. I ran to the person I missed most.

Ukitake spreaded his arms wide and I ran into him with quite a force.

„Ukitake-taicho! I missed you so much!" He embraced me and rocked me like a little girl that never really existed since I haven't aged a day from my birth to Soul society. I let him go and stepped toward Yama-ji who was suppressing his tears because it wasn't appropriate for a Captain-Commander to cry.

„Yama-ji... I am so sorry..." I pulled him down and hugged him. I cried of happiness, of joy for being home at last.

„Welcome home... Niah. My Captain-Commander in waiting." Yama-ji whispered in my ears, not that other Captains didn't hear it but he still managed to hide his true self from other shinigami. I smiled trough my tears when I hear the whispers of other Captains who were now mocking Captain-Commander behind his back. _Yes it does feel like home._

But I remembered someone I left behind and gasped.

„Oh my! I forgot!" Everyone looked at me like I was nuts. Not that I wasn't but still.

„If you mean Jidanbo we already know him." Said Byakuya Kuchiki. It totally sounded like him.

„No, silly! I must introduce you to my friend. Believe me he is strong. When he finishes Shinigami school he will be a Captain! Just wait and see." Everyone exchanged glares and waited with anticipation. In the meanwhile other shinigami were getting on their feet and asking their Captains for further instructions. Soon the rumors spread that the two Captains-to-be were coming and that one of them destroyed the gates. Some of them didn't believe and were looking at two newcomers like threats. But both sides had one common feature-surprise.

When the two little kids came to stand in front of all the Captains the difference in their eyes was obvious. The height, the kid-like look. They were all shocked to the core and even further. How could these kids be on Captains level.

They didn't have the time to wonder because the further instructions were to return the gates to previous state. Everyone started to complain. But the Captains were already fleeing to the main buildings and the two responsible ones for the damage too.

…

„Toshiro... Can you wait here please? I must talk to the Captains and the Captain-Commander. They told me they need me right now. Then they want you to go there too." I was holding both Toshiro's hands and I kissed him near his lips. In the same moment the girl I recognized her voice came. It was Toushiro's childhood friend Hinamori he told me about. The girl tried to say something but shut her lips together when she saw me kiss him. Her happy look turned into jealousy and hurt. I immediately let go of his hands and within a moment, I was already gone.

„Niah! Wait!" He shouted after me, worried because of my reaction. „Ohh, Hinamori. I didn't see you..." He didn't know a thing what happened between the kiss.

„Shiro-chan I came to see you as soon as I knew. There are whispers that you are a Captain-to-be because of your huge reiatsu." Hinamori hugged him but Toushiro resisted.

„Don't call me Shiro-chan! I am not a kid anymore!" he felt really offended and angry. He pushed her aside.

„Sorry Toshiro-kun. I was just trying... Never mind... You are right, you are not a kid anymore and I will call you Toushiro okay? I'm sorry..." She smiled and then looked away from him so he wouldn't see her face.

„All right! Now excuse me. I must go to the meeting they are helding in the main room. They are going to discuss about my future..." He pushed her back and passed her not even knowing what he was doing or feeling how hurt she was.

„Good luck Toushiro! Do your best!" She then collapsed and cried.

_She stole it from me bitch! She stole my Shiro-chan. I hate her I hate her so much!_

.*.

**Author's note:**

I hope you like it.

I must say. Niah is strong,...

I will risk the Mary Sue threat but I have to make her strong.

It is a matter of the future in here.

…

Also.

If you don't understand anything please ask.

That way I can re-upload the chapters and answer you in my reply.

And one more thing...

Don't stress yourself with counting years, not even with age of some characters, not the passing time or anything. Everything is quite vague when the matter time is mentioned. And I like to bend their age... That way Toshiro is the same as in the serie even when he comes in Seiretei, he is not a kid anymore. Understand my point now? Please do.

Please leave a review. Also visit my other stories on my page if you want.

Thank you very much.!

**By,**

**Arwenia**


	3. Towel

I walked away from Toshiro. I had a meeting to attend to. I was also a bit scared... there were a lot of unknown faces.

_What happened to Urahara and Yuroichi-san. I haven't seen them at all... The only ones I recognized were Kyoraku, Ukitake, old Yama-ji and I think I saw a glimpse of Unohana-san down there in the back._

I feel a little bit afraid. Yes. A little bit indeed.

…

When I entered the meeting room I recognized from the past, a sudden pang was felt in my chest. I felt sad. I felt awkward being in this room with unknown people, all leaking quite high reiatsu.

But I have to be brave. I have to hold my head up and stare at them, show them what I'm made off.

I was small in height, I was smaller than Toshiro so I was tiny. My form would have been swallowed if Yama-ji, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Unahana weren't there.

„Captain Commander." I respectively bowed to the „father" I held dear to my heart even now.

„Niah." He nodded back to me.

Yama-ji continued speaking.

„Captains, I want to introduce you someone special I hold great respect to. This is Niah, my Captain commander in waiting."

Suddenly the silence was cut with several squeaking, arguing, complaining voices and I felt even more tiny than before.

„Silence! One at a time, start with the Division order!" Old man's voice rumbled like a storm and quickly silenced all the gossip, anger... all the voices hid themselves again.

A woman, which I presumed was a Third division Captain, cleared her throat and started speaking.

„Khmm... I am Soifon, Captain from Second division Gottei 13..."

I interrupted. It was outrageous!

„That can't be! Where is Yuroichi and I don't see Urahara either! Where are they? Don't tell me they are dead... Don't tell me that also others are gone... Shinji, Love, Kensei and Rose?" I felt tears buckle on the brink of spilling. I held them back.

The silence was again interrupted. I caused something I didn't know yet... It was something bad.

„Niah-san. They are gone. And this matter will be prolonged and I will speak with you about it another time. Now, continue."

Another person introduced himself to me.

Another unfamiliar person. Another stranger.

„Ichimaru Gin, Captain of Third division. Nice to meet you... Captain Commander in waiting." His voice was the voice of a snake, deliberately omnius. My head started to spin.

The Captains continued to present themselves, everything was circling around my head.

„Unahana, Captain..."

„Sosuke Aizen, Captain of Fifth division." I was feeling sick. _Oh Shinji... What happened to you. Shinji..._

„Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Sixth division." _He looks exactly like his ancestors. Spoiled little brat._

„Sajin Komamura, Captain of Seventh division."

„Kyoraku, as you already know me." And he winked at me, but I was feeling so sick and dizzy that I didn't respond at all.

„Kaname Tosen, Captain..." I was looking at him and in his stead I saw Kensei-san grinning at me like mad. I was obviously loosing my mind here.

There was no one in tenth division to be on Captain's seat so it was still empty.

„Zaraki Kenpachi." No other introduction was needed. It was obvious that he was from Eleventh division.

„Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad 12, Science division." I recognized him... he worked under Kisuke, he was a former prisoner.

The world obviously went nuts.

„And me, Ukitake Jushiro." He smiled at me and I couldn't stand it any longer. I let my tears fall and walked over to Ukitake, hugging him fiercely.

Trough my tears I started to mumble. I was asking him to bring all of them back, to tell me what happened, to not hide anything from me anymore.

People were ordered to leave, leaving only Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unahana and Jama-ji behind.

Kyoraku scooped me in his arms and his flower scent soothed me. But I couldn't fall asleep. I couldn't. It hurt too damn much.

Ukitake and Unahana were following, Jama-ji staying behind and ordering them around.

They intended to take me to the Health division, Unahana's squad.

Kyoraku was talking sweet to me but I didn't try to decipher. I was only thinking of the missing six Captains that accepted me for who I really am, that loved me, cared for me and were my friends.

I never knew that return to the Seiretei will be so painful. I never knew that in my absence, my friends will be missing, will vanish or die.

My heart ached for Urahara, Yuroichi and Shinji the most. I felt utterly alone.

…

I was lying for a few hours, trying to decipher what is going on and when I couldn't clip anything together I stood and left the room that was reserved for me.

I was wandering the districts alone, but still feeling Kyoraku's presence behind me. I smiled.

He was still looking out for me. I felt honored that he was worried over me.

But I didn't acknowledge his presence... I wanted to be alone. I wanted to mentally prepare for the coming. I knew that Jama-ji will tell me everything what is needed to know in a few days.

He couldn't hide anything from me, not even lie. I could read him like a book.

He will tell me everything. Everything.

…

I found myself on training ground where I used to spare with Shinji. We were friends, alright, but we weren't really best friends. But every detached bond of mine was severe.

I lived long. Too long. And friends withered away, died on the battlefield, vanished trough the years. Many were forgotten and for many more... I couldn't recall their faces, positions or relations anymore.

Seiretei became a mystery for me while I was gone.

I felt old. Really old. And I don't know if I have strength to prove myself again. Make friends that will die again in front of my eyes. Make bonds that will be torn, one by one, and I will be left alone.

I was depressed. I don't like myself depressed.

I started to exercise. I used my Shumpo and while running called toward my zampakutou.

„Sing Evocation, Sword of the Ark!"

It was magnificent. Every time I watched it appear out of my arm. Appear out of bare nothingness.

…

Kyoraku:

She was dancing. The dance was as magnificent as ever. Whenever I see it, I cannot help but feel something deep. Pain, sorrow, love, regret, hurt, gentleness. I cannot stop asking myself from where it came from.

I was sitting on a rock, distancing myself enough that she had space. But I know she knows I am here. She observes enough.

„Ohh Kyoraku... You are also here." Ukitake. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. She was like our little sister, daughter, little kid.

As much woman as it was in her, as much as a kid she still was.

Hundred and hundred of years living in Soul society, nobody really knowing how long... Lost and terrified of making friends because she knows she will outlive them, still not grown enough to handle the pain it causes her.

We were meant to protect her. And we failed. And she came back, like giving us a second chance.

And we all took it with open hands, grabbed it with all out might never letting it go again.

„Can I sit here?"

„Make yourself comfortable Ukitake-san." I tapped the ground beside me like it was a soft and cozy bed, made for him only.

„Yes, yes. I see she is as magnificent as before. Still unbeatable I think?"

„I don't think she is unbeatable Ukitake-san. She is weak toward her friends or people she holds dear. You know that."

„Yes... She cannot kill the person she knows. That I presume is still on us to change, is it?"

„Well... It was our mission to train her before she left. We failed to complete it."

„And... I think we better hurry... If she encounters Kisuke before she is ready, ... she wouldn't be able to defend herself."

Both of them fell silent and just watched the revealing story in front of them. Grace. Sorrow. Regret. Hurt. Love.

And they felt love and they felt everything she felt because they loved her.

They will do everything so she wouldn't feel alone.

.*.

Niah:

I knew they were talking about me but I was done exercising and clearing my mind. I was feeling a little tired so I retreated toward the shelter of the buildings.

I wanted to be left alone but then I thought of Toshiro. I have to be beside him. He was overwhelmed as far as I know and it was my duty to be beside him. I was the one who brought him with me.

I was looking for him and when I wanted to turn around the corner I violently bumped into someone firm. It was that Kuchiki brat.

„..." The silence on his part was throwing knives and just when I wanted to interrupt it, he spoke.

„I was looking for you Niah-san. You're to come with me." And he turned around and started to walk into the way he came from.

I hesitated but he wouldn't wait for me to make my mind and I ushered myself forward. His haori swapped behind him, intimidating me into tackling him... but I didn't.

I was following him into Kuchiki household, into a grand building taken care with precision. Every little bush was grown just the way it was meant to, every little flower swayed the most wanted way.

I was in this place before. A few hundred years ago.

„Ginrei-san..." I stepped forward, walking pass startled Byakuya.

„Niah... Is that you?"

„You look old Ginrei-san, what happened?"

„I grew old Niah... And you are still the same." He smiled and I gently brushed his cheek.

„Yea... I don't grow old so I guess it sucks to be you..." He openly laughed then.

„Well it's not that bad. I can pretend I am too old and wrinkled for doing paperwork." He winked at me and smiled mischievously.

Byakuya was speechless.

„Do you two know each other?"

Ginrei answered him cheerfully.

„Well yes. She was here even before me so it isn't awkward at all. She even knew your father. Do you remember Shojun, Niah?"

„Yea... For a moment I thought it was him when I saw Byakuya-san. But I guess they just resemble each other so much, Shojun was never as cold as him." She pointed at Baykuya, who was now pointing a brow at her, not knowing what to think.

The old man just laughed and clutched his belly.

„Niah, Niah,... You never change. Well let's show you where you'll sleep, shall we? And would you mind a cup of tea?" Both Niah and Ginrei walked down the aisle, leaving shocked Byakuya behind to cope with everything what was just said.

…

In that very day I didn't step outside of Kuchiki household anymore. I was dining with Ginrei-san and eventually even with Byakuya. I was having fun. But there was one thing, dangerous thing, scratching in the back of my mind.

But I can't let myself fall asleep just yet. Not yet...

I have to learn the truth about my comrades, about Toshiro. I have to.

But even if I didn't step outside I didn't miss anything. The bathing area with a hot spring was still very lovely. A bit different but still very beautiful.

I stepped carefully into the water and a pleasant shiver ran down my spine. I love warm water.

I swam a little and then flushed all the dirt off myself.

All the dirt of Rukongai couldn't hide my white figure and white hair, no matter how much dust landed on me.

When I was satisfied and warm I hid my body in a towel, walking down the aisle to my room.

I was looking at the scenery. The evening touch brought out the best of it. I was still walking, adoring the garden when I stumbled over something huge and kneeling.

It was a big male figure with white haori, guess who it was.

But it was pointless to fight the fall. I landed straight on my face and cracked my nose.

When I sat, the towel slipped off and revealed my breasts.

When I caught Byakuya watching I screamed with rage and got a hold of my shoe. I swung it over him with a great precision. I landed a few hits, and he will probably have a black eye, until he grabbed my hand and pinned me to the floor.

„God dammit Byakuya I will kill you, you piece of shit! Let me go this minute or I will bankai you right now! Don't you have no dignity or what?"

„Shut up you white peck. There is nothing to see, why are you even making a fuss..."

And that my buddies was a grave mistake. Be good and learn of this mistake and never. Ever! Call Niah breastless in no apparent way.

My blood was boiling right now. I saw white from second to second. I put a towel on again, pinning it to myself with a force so it won't fall again.

„Sing Evocation, the Sword of the Ark!"

The sword manifested from the tattoo's of my hand. A big, wide sword with an empty space in between in the shape of a cross. It was almost bigger and obviously wider than me. But for me to wield it, the weight was nothing.

I brought my sword upon him but he dodged with shumpo, already unsheathing his katana. But I was right beside him and he didn't expect to be with shumpo on equal footing.

Ginrei-sama came out to see what was the commotion on his backyard but we didn't hear his cries. I was enraged. I don't even know why the hell my breasts so mattered to me. Maybe because every woman that I knew had huge, beautiful shaped ones. Maybe I felt inferior but that was my complex and I will not tolerate someone for bringing me down.

Especially some Kuchiki fucking spoiled brat.

I swung my sword down and sent a yellow wave at him. He dodged it, but the building beyond the wall had now a huge path open wide. People started to fill the crowd but we didn't let ourselves be distracted.

The fight continued trough Seiretei, Byakuya in his Captain suit and me in a towel. And I forgot everything about my surrounding, I didn't even hear Byakuya's taunts and comments.

My reiatsu was leaking in waves and Byakuya's petals were swept away just by the waves of it. He then used bankai but even that couldn't penetrate my cloak of reiatsu. He was offensless. He could only defend or dodge. But he couldn't even dodge anymore because the speed we had was equal.

„What is this commotion all about Byakuya-san, Niah-san? Both of you stop!" Unahana tried her scary way of talking but we swooshed pass her like she was nothing.

„Just leave them be. I want to see how strong is this kid." Kenpachi said and sat on a nearby roof, watching predatorly.

„She is older than you Kenpachi so I wouldn't count her as a kid." Kyoraku said sipping sake out of his cup.

„She was here for a long time... I can't even say for how long I know her." Kyoraku continued, staring at the fight where Niah had a clear advantage.

„I don't care how old she is as long as I can fight her." And all the remaining captains sighted over Kenpachi's comment. He was so easily provoked.

„And why is she wearing a towel?" Ukitake said while sitting beside Kyoraku.

„Don't ask me... But as far as I can guess Byakuya did or say something that annoyed her. And he really can shake that kind of words out of his sleeve. He is still a tactless brat."

„You're probably right... But I would hate to see her killing him. We must prevent it." Ukitake said.

„Yea... But let's sit for a while longer and enjoy the show... She must calm down first. And did you notice?"

„What?" Ukitake leaned closer to Kyoraku's whisper.

„She is too tired. I think that her illness is showing it's teeth again."

„Well now that you said it... I see it. Byakuya has the advantage." The others heard only those last words and were shocked when Niah's attack stopped midway. She kneeled in the air and leaned onto her sword.

Byakuya took the advantage to attack but was stopped by Kyoraku.

„I think this is enough Byakuya-san. I can say you won."

In the mean time Niah's sword dissolved into tattoos and she closed her eyes. Her body fell to the floor and her mighty reiatsu flickered for the last time before she fell asleep.

Her body fell to the floor and almost scared to death the Captain of Science division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

„Goodness, now they are already throwing bodies at me..." He overstepped her and walked into the way he was headed, not even remotely interested.

Ichimaru Gin stepped into the clearing right after Mayuri left and scooped Niah into his arms. He took her to Unahana where her division took over. But he still couldn't stop wondering from where she came from. Why didn't he hear anything, not even a bit of something, all entire life while he was here. She was a mystery.

And Aizen will surely want to scoop her on his side. Only because of her power. And better for him if she refuses... He cannot defeat both of them, even Aizen was too much for him alone.

Where will the weal turn.

Where indeed.

**Author's note:**

Leave a review if you like it! Thank you for reading, I hope we see each other soon.

**By,**

**Arwenia**


	4. Silence

What I dreamed right now was something different. I saw this boy again in my dreams... but he was almost dead. His body was enveloped in the light of a statue, Shukaku was being pulled out.

Poor Shukaku. Poor poor Gaara.

The thought of Gaara dead pain-staked my heart. But I was surprised that I could move now.

This was the first dream I was not bound to the place I stood first. I walked toward him and when my fingers brushed his hair off his face my essence was sucked within.

And there he stood. First a boy, then a man and then again a teen. His figure flicking, unstable, forms changing. But emotions the same.

Hurt. Pain. Overwhelming sadness.

All his memories brought back, the rejection of the villagers, the hate of his uncle and his father, the fear of his siblings and friends. No, not friends... He had no friends.

Until he came. Naruto.

A person with similar struggle, with equal wounds, but the opposite. He was the one who saved him from himself.

Niah walked forward and wrapped her arms around him. Whispering that everything is gonna be alright. That he was never really alone. That she was there. That she was always, always there for him.

And he asked her who she is and she answered that she is his friend. His very first friend he made on a day he was born.

And he asked her if she is an angel and she laughed it off. He hugged her back and thanked her. Thanked her very much for everything, for this, and saying sorry because he couldn't recall her. Because he never knew her.

Little did he knew that he knew her better than anyone, but somewhere deep inside his heart.

They formed a bond in that encounter. A bond that was forgotten but still strong and very much alive. The boy lived, she returned. Shukaku was still absent by the time she left, she didn't know what happened with him.

…

When she returned she felt light headed, disoriented and lost. She couldn't recall the dreams she had, which was very unusual.

Her life turned back to the way it was. She was constantly fighting with Byakuya, sparring with Kenpachi and visited Toshiro at the academy.

Life was pleasant, years passed by and she began to worry. Dreams didn't come back. At. All.

She didn't even have an urge to sleep.

Toshiro then completed his studying, became a commander of her division since she didn't feel well enough. She was worried.

She was training every day, teased Mayuri and his science division whenever she got some free time. She trained a lot of random people from random divisions. She was even in a scouting division, she visited human world and there she found what she was looking for.

Urahara.

He was the only one capable enough to help her. Worry was nagging at her insides. The sudden lack of dreams didn't feel relaxing but rather ominous. Like something awaited her right around the corner.

And she was right.

Urahara conducted an experiment and confirmed what she suspected. Something was coming.

And he didn't have a clue how to stop it.

He only said that she can brace herself and make it trough. And that he wishes her good luck.


	5. Wedding

**Author's note:**

As you can see, the last chapter was like a filler to the story I have already written. I haven't updated for so long because I was in a pinch. I didn't have any idea what to do from the second chapter till this one... I managed to write some really not satisfying fillers but better than nothing. I will correct them when I am in the mood to until then... please enjoy the rest.

This story is also very complicated because the three worlds and the prologue story in the first chapter so not everything will be known right away.

In this story when there is a lake mentioned please remember the scene from D. Gray man. :)

**by,**

**Arwenia**

**P.S.: Please leave a review. **

...

**Niah pov**

Me and Toshiro, we couldn't be better friends as we are already. He understood me better than I understood myself. He protected me from my own destruction, he was the one and only that was capable of bringing me back from my dreams. We were now knowing each other for a long, long time...

It was like yesterday when we first encountered. It was like yesterday when Toshiro fell in love with me and it was like yesterday when I realized that my feelings weren't strong enough to ever repay him. I couldn't love him back as much as he loved me but I tried and did my best when I could.

He proposed me under sakura tree when fully blossomed. He even asked Ukitake and Kyōraku for advice and bought me a ring worth a fortune. He prepared me a picnic and everything was so nice. I enjoyed all the moments with him, feeling completely relaxed and loved and safe. No one was watching us and we took out time and enjoyed each others company.

When the picnic almost ended Toshiro brought something out of his sleeve. One little white box with golden edges. I was so surprised I stopped breathing. It was the happiest moment in my life. When I opened it, there was a ring. A golden ring in the shape of a dragon which looked like Hyorinmaru and which held a heart within its tail. The heart was a pure emerald the same color as the color of my eyes.

I said yes that day and we made love the whole night after. The day of the wedding wasn't set yet because we never knew when my madness will took me and for how long so Toshiro and I just enjoyed every moment available, to live it by each others side. When we finally set a date for a wedding it was the same date as Byakuya's and Hisana's wedding date. We decided to say the final 'yes' together, all four of us.

And finally, the day of the wedding came and both me and Hisana were preparing for the ceremony. I knew both Byakuya and Toshiro were now fighting each other because they were nervous. It made us smile. My white long hair was astounding with little pink flowers in my hair and my pink cheeks were full of joy, of love for Toshiro. We were both excited and I remember Hisana telling me how she feels not good enough for royal Byakuya and how happy she is that he choose her, she only wanted to repay him with love for everything what he had done. They were meant to be with each other, to live forever together.

The ceremony was held outside, on a sacred hill and the day was beautiful. Sakura trees were in blossom again and the day was warm. Both, Toshiro and Byakuya were standing and waiting in front of Captain-Commander who had the power to unite the couple and bless them in their coming life. Hisana and I already waited on the other side to walk together our last single steps.

Many people cried from joy, cheering us forward but we both saw only our two brave handsome men waiting us at the end of the path. I couldn't believe that this was really happening. That this was really my dream come true and that I was normal at least for one day.

…

**Toshiro pov**

She was so beautiful. Her white hair were flowing in the wind and pink flowers flew everywhere. I just couldn't get my eyes of her. My love, my princess. My Niah. She was wearing my ring I am still repaying off to Byakuya, but it was worth it. It fits her perfectly, it matches even her eye color. Hisana was pretty too, but not even close to the beauty my Niah had. I love her so much... I want to be by her side forever, I want to wait for her until she gets back from her dreams... I want to await her, cherish her and hold her forever...

They were holding hands and slowly walking side by side toward us. My heart pumped into my gut and I couldn't breathe. With each step closer she got even more beautiful. My head was flushed with all the blood I had in my body and I just knew that Byakuya was in the same position. I watched her appearance and how the lacework was completing her figure when I noticed the red rubies sewn in the dress. They appeared and appeared suddenly out of nowhere and then it hit me when she stopped moving. I looked at her face and saw a trail of blood running from her nose. My heart stopped and I ran toward her not even hearing my own scream... The world's sounds disappeared for me, even my Shumpo was too slow in that moment. I was scared like I have never been before.

She fell in my embrace and her veil fell of her head. She was loosing her consciousness quickly and was hardly battling for her air. I couldn't believe it, today of all days... to happen to her, my only woman I ever loved, I waited for so long. Someone took her out of my embrace when I heard her talk.

„Toshiro... I am so sorry... I am so sorry, I didn't even knew it was coming..."

She coughed blood and her dress was becoming all red. I followed Unahana and Mayuri to the infirmary. They locked me out and I had to wait outside. I was scared and I cried openly until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Byakuya, he came from his wedding to stand by my side, but I couldn't accept that offer. It was their wedding day, it would be selfish to destroy everything...

I wanted to say something to him but he stopped me.

„Hisana said she doesn't want to marry if her friend is in mortal danger. She said no one would want to celebrate it anyway so we decided to marry another day, it doesn't matter when. And she is my friend too don't you dare to forget that!"

I only nodded and stared down at my feet, my tears still flowing down my cheeks, dripping on the floor. We waited for hours and many people joined us. I was grateful to all of them... Hisana, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Komamura, Ikaku, Yumichika, and many more people crowded this place...

I even saw Kenpachi outside, sitting and waiting like he will encounter some powerful enemy if he waits and Matsumoto... She came to sit beside me and pet me on my hair... Everyone was quiet when the lieutenant from first division came.

_Looks like even Yama-ji wants to know how she's holding..._

We waited for a while longer when Unahana came out of the room. I jumped up and headed toward her, looking her straight in her eyes... She slowly took my hand and her expression changed. From her usual to the sad one.

I thought... _Oh no... Don't tell me this is happening..._

I pushed her aside and stepped inside the room. She gently closed the door behind me, leaving behind anxious and nervous faces.

I saw her laying on the bed... Many devices and accessories and tools displayed around her. But obviously the number of aids didn't matter. She lay motionless and I feared the worst scenario.

„She is not dead Hitsugaya-taicho. But she is severely injured and suffers greatly." She placed a palm on my back and pushed me closer. I came to stand in front of my almost-wife. I saw her, her pale skin, unhealthy tone, her blue lips and those blue lips remembered me of many things in the past, of my first fear for her.

I touched her face with my hand and felt the same smooth skin under my fingers. I was glad that she lives. I know she is strong, that both of us are strong enough to deal with anything.

„What happened? What is wrong with her now? Is it her dreams?" My stare traveled from one face to another but neither of them wanted to explain it to me. Mayuri was avoiding my stare and Unohana simply didn't want to answer.

„Tell me what is going on here or I will slice both of you to pieces you unworthy piece of scum!" The shout was heard outside the building so obviously everyone heard it.

Mayuri spoke when delicately turning Niah's head from one side to another.

„She completely left her body. Not her soul but her mind. She is obviously brain dead and isn't responding to anything what we do. That would be the explanation in the human world, but in Soul society the explanation is more delicate. In the human world there is body, soul and consciousness, well here is only soul and consciousness. We cannot connect her body to the apparatus and shield the soul... We must shield the soul in a different way since she doesn't have a body." He was looking at her arm closely, trying its flexibility and when he lost his interest he just dropped it and it bumped from the bed like a piece of dead meat.

„So the only way for her to stay alive is for us to stabilize her Soul participles from dispersing and accommodate her in my lab." The thought of leaving Niah alone in Mayuri's lab was horribly frightening.

„It you think I will do some experiments on her you are all wrong. Do you want me to lose my head when Yama-ji finds out that I conducted some experiments on his precious Captain-Commander In Waiting. I don't want to lose my head, it is too valuable. Choose what you want to do with her condition, better be quick, her participles are already falling apart!" Mayuri to the door.

„Mayuri if you do anything to her I will kill you myself..." I said and both Unahana and Mayuri flinched.

„That means we can immediately start the transportation. I will call my division!" He opened the doors where the rest of the people were eavesdropping and all of them were severely injured by the swinging force. When the complaining and accusations arose Toshiro wasn't even listening anymore. He was now holding Niah's hand and observing her face.

_I will wait for you to come back. I will wait for you forever..._

…

And it really seemed forever. Forever because there was nothing to live for and no one to share it with. Toshiro sat in front of the water bubble which kept his Niah inside, safe. He sat there for days, not wanting to eat. He slept in front of the bubble, awaiting her return. Apparently everyone got worried because Niah wasn't showing any progress and Toshiro still sat in his wedding suit, waiting.

They wanted to help him, but he didn't want help. He resisted their attempts to drag him out of the science building but their attempts failed. He defended himself with Hyorinmaru successfully enough until he collapsed from lack of nutrition.

For his safety they took him his Hyorinmaru and safely store it until his mental recovery. He was kept safe in a prison like room with his hands tied like some lunatic. Many came and went but Toshiro remained the same, his lack of will to live was eating him from the inside. Hinamori cried every day when she brought him food and he rejected it.

But even that side of Toshiro closed, his heart became icy and unreachable. He one day grabbed the plate, ate the food and asked to be released as soon as possible. No one knew what triggered his change in act, one were saying that his zampakutou's soul payed him a visit, others said that he finally got over Niah and wanted to live again. But both were wrong. Toshiro just wasn't the man to sit still when someone needed him, he decided that he will find his own way to restore Niah's mind.

He actually haven't even had a plan, he was just tired of everything. Wanted to live again, to see her again. When the medical team verified and saw for themselves that he was perfectly fine, Toshiro saw the outside world again. The day when he got out reminded him on his first day when he met her. Rain and cold and lonely world awaited him outside, greeted him in its vast embrace.

Toshiro visited Niah every day in spite of the rule of no invasions on other division's territory. Her hair grew so long and it shone in the dark. Her figure was kept in the dark in contrary with her face. For that he was grateful... in spite his coldness he never agreed on getting used to share her with anyone. And he was glad that Mayuri seemed totally asexual. His only sexual appeal seemed to be a new puzzle, a new invention.

When he visited her he talked to her about all his problems, how he gets mad at Matsumoto almost ten times a day, how he can't possess Hyorinmaru's whole power yet... how he loves her and madly misses her every day. Someday he cried, someday he felt desperate, and someday he just sat there and did nothing.

Mayuri told him that they must change the water in the bubble at least once in two days because her tears soil the water so much. If Mayuri hasn't put her in coma she would have suffered much, much more. He played with the ring he gave her when he proposed her, she loved it, she was happy that day. He cherished every happy expression she ever made. Her smiles projected in his head and he couldn't resist to smile. He won't ever give up, he promised her and he will straighten himself to be at her aid whenever she'll need him. He was after all, her fiance.

…

**Niah pov**

When I felt liquid ran down my face I knew what was coming. Urahara predicted it a long time ago, but for this to happen... On my special day, on our marriage ceremony. It wasn't fair.

Toshiro ran toward me when he saw my face... That moment broke my heart. He was so desperate, angry, loving, caring, sweet, helpless and mine and I tried so desperately cling to him like it depended on my life. But nothing could help me now, the darkness was already whispering her secrets into my ear, she cloaked me, wanted to kidnap me. I tried to resist, tried to tell him I love him so much that my heart aches for him but the time was slipping between my fingers just like sand. My so loved and hated sand.

„Toshiro... I am so sorry... I am so sorry, I didn't even knew it was coming..." was all that I managed to whisper, to tell before all ended. I looked Toshiro in the eyes and cupped his face in my hand but the vision blurred quickly and pain exploded just like fireworks in my head. Everything faded.

…

I found myself in the utmost and complete darkness. Surrounded by fear. They say that the fear is hollow and there is nothing around it but it isn't true. Fear manifests in many ways. It can be emptiness... It can be loneliness... It can be desperation... Fear stands behind every door, every closet, every word, every motion, every person. Fear exists in and out and also there is no substance to take hold. If fear had a substance then it would be beaten and banished but there is none, and we, people, can't fight an invisible enemy well or for long.

It didn't matter if I braced myself from it... I was still exposed. It didn't matter if I shut my eyes because there was dark even if my eyes were wide open. I was alone, no dreams, no real world, no Toshiro to help me, no one to save me. Darkness... It was vast. My heart was like a little bird in a cage, twitting and trying to escape even if that meant that it would be eaten right away. I know I was naked and sweating myself but there was no one to see me so the bother didn't matter.

„Where am I?" I screamed, desperation unfolding from my mouth like a carpet. „Help me!" _Don't trap me like this... I am not made for this kind of things... I was not made for this... I WAS NOT MADE FOR THIS!_

Imagine. Just imagine the threat of knowing that you are alone in a vast, huge place, trapped and no one there to help you. You have your eyes open but you see the same with or without your sight. You embrace yourself but the emptiness remains.

"Help me... I wasn't made for this..." Tears rolled down my cheeks.

_'Indeed you weren't... _' the whisper hushed from every direction. It hushed my inner thoughts too.

_'Who are you?' _I thought... Surprised, I continued slowly trying the new terrain.

_'I am made from your shattered memory fragments, I answer only to you... a memory of someone dear to your heart, someone you have long forgotten...' _

I opened my eyes and turned around. There he stood. A boy with white hair just the same shade as mine, a boy with identical green eyes. We were both bare but it didn't matter because my heart grew wings when I saw him. His handsome face, so similar to mine...

He reached out toward me and I hesitated at first. I was scared. I closed my eyes and braced myself with the other hand waiting what will happen if I slowly reach out to him too. I slowly touched his palm with my fingers, trying out the sensation. He waited patiently like he was waiting for this touch forever. I put my hand on his and he took it, pulling me closer. We matched each other perfectly. Our embrace made an entirety out of two of us. The sensation of being home lingered in my veins, the sensation of the return of something long lost.

_'Who are you stranger?'_ I explored his face with my hand, seeking out the softness of his skin. He watched me in the eye with pure devotion.

_'I am no stranger to you...' _He caught a glimpse of something in my eyes and flinched. He broke free from my touch and it severed something in my heart.

_'We must hurry... If you stay in this place for too long you will be lost forever. I will send you somewhere you will be safe, somewhere you are meant to be...' _The blackness started to change and form. It started to form a world I have never seen before, all red and tortured. There was a lake deep down under our feet and I didn't like the reflection of us in it.

_'Where will you send me? Don't go away! Don't leave me...' _I grabbed his upper arms and desperately looked into his eyes but he started to shatter.

_'I won't ever leave you Niah... I have never ever walked away on you.' _His form started to shatter into white petals. Smile lingered on his face until his face vanished before me.

_'I am your wings Niah... Now go!' _The petals which were slowly lingering around me spiraled in a great speed forming a small tornado around my body. One by one they bit their way into my skin causing grave pain and torture but then the pain faded and the petals continued to grow out of my back. As the boy said... He formed my wings out of the petals and they were graceful, beautiful beyond comparison.

The force which held me in thin air faded and I overthrow toward the lake. It's grim expression started smiling like it was hungry for me, wanting desperately to eat me. I screamed my lungs out and fell to the surface as a stone.

At the same time the surface of the lake faded and the sun blinded my eyes almost instantly. It was the same horizon and the same desert I saw so many years ago in that horrible dreams. My first conclusion was that I was falling straight down to the earth with magnifying speed and the second was that I still had wings. But I never flew before so they were useless. What an irony... To have wings but not being able to fly.

_What an irony. I will smash like a rotten tomato when I land. _And I was still naked which sucked.

But the fall was nice... The sun was kissing my skin and the wind brushed my curves, everything would've been perfect from the fact that I was seeing the ground much closer than I wanted. My white hair fluttered behind me and the ground became even more recognizable each second. In that moment I remembered many things. Like how Ukitake used to bring me candy every day and how Kyoraku used to flatter me and taught me basics and writing haiku. I remembered all the sparing with Kenpachi which were always so much fun because he couldn't win no matter how many times he tried. I remembered Urahara, how gentle and honest he always was and Matsumoto... How many times we laid drunk in Toshiro's office, sake's bottles everywhere and how we laughed at Toshiro who always shouted at us that we were neglecting our duties. _Ahh, Toshiro... he must be so lost right now... Sleeping in the chair, waiting for me to wake up any minute now. I am so sorry... I abandoned you and I don't even have a clue how to get back to you... I hope you aren't waiting for me in vain..._

The air around me became hot and from distance I probably looked like a falling star. It became so hot I pulled my wings around my body to protect myself and closed my eyes. I didn't want to even look at the situation below me... If I died... I didn't want to know the exact time. But I could not hold it and I peeked, I regretted it several seconds later.

My body hit the floor so hard it only survived because of the folded wings around me. The impact was so hard that it crisped several layers of sand to dust and created a crater around me. _God must really love me that I survived this..._

That was my only thought before I lost consciousness.

…

**Gaara pov**

Gaara stood above the unknown creature which lay on the ground. He was extremely surprised that it survived such a fall. They were extremely lucky that it didn't hit the village. He could not protect the village under such impact even if he tried really hard. The crater was so big that they needed 5 hours to come to its epicenter and see for themselves what caused it.

Kankuro was already by the creature but backed off in a second, nose-bleeding heavily.

„Aww! What a body she has Gaara, Temari! See for yourself, you won't regret..." but before Kankuro ended his sentence Temari already poked his head with her fan.

„You disgust me! Back off! Now! Everyone!" And every male immediately pulled off the scene. She took off her cape and gently lifted the body of the angel. She wrapped her in, leaving her wings untouched. She gave a sign toward him and Gaara lifted the angel with his sand.

He gently lifted her and he first saw for himself how the angel looked. Her face was carved with foreign features. Her hair were white, the same color as her wings. Wings were motionlessly reaching to the earth, and amazingly... They were made from flower petals not from feathers a human would expect to see. Gaara lifted her higher in the air so her wings weren't drifting trough the ground. After thorough investigation of the crater they left.

Everyone avoided being near him... he was still feared in Sunagakure, people treated him as a monster.

_And a monster I am..._

Shukaku's voice surprised him when he shouted all of a sudden. Gaara stopped for a minute and nobody really noticed except Kankurou and Temari who were now side-eying him from the distance.

_That is the girl... That is the girl who stopped me so many times! The girl... We should kill her! Now when we have the chance!_

Shukaku roared in Gaara's head not intentionally showing him the memory of this girl reaching toward him when he was just an innocent little baby boy. Shukaku projected him some other memories and she was right there beside him, every single time.

Gaara gasped and fell on his knees... He was astonished...

She was there. Beside him, crying for him when nobody cared. She tried to shield him from outside impacts and from the beast inside him. Gaara looked at her trough his bright green eyes.

_She was there all the time... She was there Shukaku and you haven't told me!_

Temari and Kankurou were already kneeling beside him but he fought an endless battle with the beast in his head. They were shouting but the shouts didn't reach him. His anger flared with a mighty flame and the sand around him flickered with anticipation. Other people slowly retreated from the boy's range, truly terrified once more of the Gaara of the Sand.

The pain lay heavily on his brains. Shukaku was rampaging and every time he did that Gaara's veins on his temple dangerously popped out. Gaara pulled his palms up to somehow suppress the pressure, the motion was mainly instinct.

But a few moments later he felt a palm on his shoulder and turned around. The angel was standing behind him smiling at him with understanding Gaara never received before in his entire life. Shukaku stopped roaring and the sand fell to the ground immediately, slowly retreating to his pot. Girl spoke.

„Shukaku please stop it..." and Gaara wasn't the only person who heard such a silent whisper. Seemed like Sunagakure produced a being far more terrifying than Gaara himself. The girl was wrapped in Temari's cloak but she was holding it with great difficulty. Her hands were shaking and she was standing in a quite unstable position. Her white hair were dancing in the wind, everyone and everything around was silent. Even Kankurou and Temari were mute because the girl's living presence shook them, because they didn't expect her to be alive at all. They didn't expect her to walk and talk and especially not help. They were equally astonished on her sudden ability of calming Gaara down at once.

She didn't last long, exhaustion caught her of guard. Her eyes averted in her sockets and all we saw was her fall and all we heard was the loud thumb when she violently landed. Nobody reacted, we were still in shock.


	6. Sunset

**Gaara pov**

She was already well known even before they came to Sunagakure. Suna's anbu already reported everything unusual and it seemed that someone leaked some information to the commoners.

People weren't hundred percent sure what the thing was but they knew it was something unheard off, something special. They made conclusions based on her fall, that was probably seen even to Konoha, and on Gaara's retreating team.

The faces weren't hard to read because everyone were still confused about pretty much everything. We couldn't even hide her wings so soon the rumors were spread around that the angel fell down on Suna.

The angel was soon kept under total surveillance from both ninja and medical team. Almost every bone in her body was broken and Gaara asked himself again and again how was she even able to stand that time when he snapped.

The three of them were checking her out of curiosity and out of need to know more. Gaara didn't tell them about Shukaku's flashbacks, he wanted to ask the strange girl first.

When she came out of unconsciousness she couldn't sleep well. Not even one whole night. The nightmare's hunted her and nobody knew enough to help her.

…

Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. She wasn't a normal creature. She was a special being, a third specie maybe. Me and Temari overheard a talk between some very skilled anbu that inspected her chakra flow and the doctors.

The anbu said that the flow was remarkable. She had trice as many chakra flows as a normal human. Or maybe more. And her chakra flow was amazing. So strong, so powerful, so pure. She was an advanced human.

The anbu said a few possibilities what that chakra flow could be. She could be a human merged with a beast. It looked exactly like she merged with a tailed beast and the beast lived in her body, full beast, full chakra. Full merging. Like the beast let itself be taken into her and gave her full power to use. The second possibility was that she herself was a beast, not a human at all and that was why she had so much power.

The second possibility was more acceptable since no one recognized the chakra, not even as a tailed beast and since she fell from the sky and survived.

After that she was under total control and surveillance. Little people, almost no one, were allowed to see her.

…

**Niah pov**

I woke up somewhere in the middle of the night in a medical bed. A light was left turned up in the corner of the room and nobody was near. I sat up and remembered that the wings were attached to my back and were extremely heavy. I sighted and laid down on the bed again, agitated.

„Hello!" no response. I took the iv out of my arm and tried to sit straight again. It agitated me even more that the wings, those stupid wings were so heavy.

„Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I swore to myself and haven't even noticed a new presence in the room.

„Well this you don't see every day, an angel swearing like an innkeeper!" A medic came toward me and tried to put the needle back into my vein.

„No! I don't want an iv anymore! Let me out! I want to see the sun!" The nurse just stung me without mercy with some kind of injection. I immediately fell asleep but not before some more curses.

Weeks probably passed by when I finally woke up. I was dreaming a new dream this time. About a black haired boy, it felt like the future. The boy was trapped in a laboratory and seemed lost. They were doing some experiments on him that really hurt and it was a nightmare for me. The science lab was full of machines in my dream and there was another little boy which I barely saw. The dream were as some dreams about Gaara and Shukaku, bad.

I scratched my head and sat up straight. I immediately noticed that I could move my wings. Like move. I removed iv from my hand again and stood right up. My figure was slightly more skinny than it was before but I was happy and healthy again. And I was awake! At last!

I poked my head out of the room and silently pushed myself out. I was bare footed and clothed only in a gown you see only in medical department. It was slightly short and I felt embarrassed because the wind was brushing my ass from time to time. At least I had panties under gown.

I heard steps on the hallway behind me and I started to run after my nose. I wanted to break free! To be outside!

„Hey!" that unknown stalker screamed behind me. „Stop! Wait!" But I ran even faster, I was so afraid that they would put me to sleep again. I ran into the guy with painted face and pushed him off his feet. He fell to the floor and was shouting something behind me but I was already far ahead.

The siren was heard.

_Shit! They know that I escaped!_

I ran a little longer, already tired and lost in a maze of hallways and doors. When I finally found the door to get out, they were locked.

„Now what!" and some passers turned their heads. They started to run toward me and I already thought I was toast. But then an idea came to my mind.

_My sword! My zampakutou! But I don't have him by my side... Maybe it would manifest! No!_

But when the people were already so near I could smell them I wasn't thinking anymore.

„**Sing Evocation, the Sword of the Ark!"**

The light formed around me and my wings stretched to their full form. The sword, my sword, started to manifest in his striking form. When the whole form broke loose and I slashed the door open I noticed I was on the top of the roof and that I wasn't alone. There were few shinobi waiting for me and their mouth dropped open when they saw the biggest sword in the history. My reiatsu burned and licked my skin. When they cornered me I found my back to the fence. Beyond that there was fall... Deep, uncomfortable, deadly fall.

„Well... Let's fly, shall we?" I smiled toward confused faces and jumped off the railing. The sword disappeared again and the tattoos showed on my left arm. There were the same symbols that existed on Evocation.

I was thinking so much that I almost forgot about my fall. I screamed and tried to flap my wings but it was useless. The pressure was too strong and it tore the petals out. When I already thought that everything was over some shadow jumped out of nowhere and caught me in his macho muscular arms. When I thought that some handsome guy rescued me I recognized the painted man before me. His name was something on K... Oh yes! Kankuro!

„When you try to escape don't try to kill yourself in the process..." was all that he said but I was too astonished to answer. When he put me on the ground there he stood. Gaara.

I was looking at him for some long seconds. He eyed me back.

I let go of my rescuer and took a few insecure steps closer to Gaara. He was surprisingly calm when I was standing only one meter away from him.

Kankuro watched the situation with I-don't-really-know-what-you-want-to-do-but-it-won't-work-either-way look on his face.

When I reached out with my hand the sand immediately defended his owner. I knew what would happen, I have seen it many many times before, but I continued to explore the surface of defense.

I wanted to see if everything was real or was I again trapped in some mind-fucking dream.

„Are you going to capture me again? Put me to sleep from where I can't wake up? Tie me in a room without a sun and wind and nature? Hide me from world?" I said, sadness somehow crept onto my face making me several hundred years old, bringing my true age out.

The fear of being kept in was probably manifested from my dream. Those boys were trapped in that lab and I with them. No escape, no sun, nothing. I didn't want to go back.

Gaara looked at me, doing his thinking in the middle of setting his defense. His milked green eyes were looking directly at me.

I pushed the hand further in the sand, trying to get closer to him and he let me. It was like taming him, taming both of them... The beast and the boy.

Kankuro whistled when my hand continued further in thick sand defense. I wasn't scared at all, because I knew that if he wanted I would've been trapped dead in the sand coffin already. My hand stopped several inches from his face, reaching.

I saw uneasiness in his eyes, I pulled my hand back. I was so close to touching him.

I didn't even know why I wanted to touch him but something was pulling me closer to Gaara and eventually Shukaku. The beast was now absorbing my every move and waited for a moment to strike.

Kankuro didn't know what to think of that awkward moment. Gaara's defense was never ever broken without force. Not from the childhood when their uncle was still alive. And he hasn't seen a braver woman, to get that touchy-feely with Gaara, he was certainly a 'thing' well known as a man-slaughterer.

„Thank you for saving me Kankuro..." my head bowed toward the floor and my hand fell to my side. I still stood facing Gaara and pointing my back to Kankurou but both of them felt that something was wrong.

My face was wet from tears and I threw my head back, biting my lip.

„I am sorry for all the trouble... I just wanted to be outside. I haven't really enjoyed the sun for so long..." I turned around and offered a teary smile to Kankurou who was obviously caught off guard. He coughed trying to find some appropriate words but nothing came.

„Can I watch the sunset please... At least let me see the sunset..." I pleaded. Kankuro spoke to Gaara about it and headed toward the main building. They somehow managed to get me few hours free to see the sunset. Gaara lifted both of us on his cloud of sand and he silently put us down on a cliff... The highest point of Sunagakure, the beautifulest point to see the sunset.

Some other shinobi climbed their way up to look after me so I won't escape. But they weren't standing close by because of the fear they kept for Gaara.

I sat down and pulled my knees under my chin, the wind started to blow harder since it was becoming darker and darker... It was becoming colder each minute.

The sun was half set when my teeth started to rattle and my body started to lack warmth. I tried to fold my wings around me but they couldn't fully protect me from wind.

I slowly slipped closer to Gaara and leaned to his sand defense. It was still warmer than nothing and I leaned closer, pressing all my side skin toward it. Gaara looked at me from the corner of his eyes, not moving. He reminded me of a statue coming to life. He could have been scary for someone who hasn't lived his whole life with him. He was being just plain curious.

„Gaara..." He turned his head around and confronted me. I lost myself in his milky green eyes, his red hair that was blowing in the force of the wind fascinated me beyond belief. I dreamed a dream which looked like real life never knowing the truth. Gaara was even more of a man I dreamed in my madness and I was so glad that I had the chance to meet him.

„Yes?" He said, awaiting my end of the sentence. I somehow forgot what I wanted to say...

„I dreamed you every night of my life, lived beside you... You're gonna be a great and respected man someday Gaara... Your people will love you and choose you to lead them in a war which is to come..." A moment like this... Some people wait a lifetime... To hear it, the future, the bright light and Gaara was no other than the rest of them. His emotions showed on his face, for just a bare second but it was enough. I gave him hope that someday there will be a change and everyone will see for themselves what a great man Gaara really is.

„Did you really saw all of my life in your dreams? Will I ever love and be loved in return like the rest?" Gaara's very questions flickered in his eyes like gemstones.

„I can tell that I saw your whole life, I lived it with you... Your every word, your every move... You will be loved and respected from many but... I didn't saw you choose a woman, not after your destiny changed. You died like every man should, in an embrace of his loved woman, but then Shukaku came and your very destiny rewritten itself... Instead I saw you awaiting your death in a desert, alone..." I bowed my head, feeling sad to the bone.

„You were called a legend in front of every nation. You were thanked and loved and cherished by everyone... You were called a hero and you were happy for a moment... But then I saw you... When everything was over... Standing in the middle of the desert turning to dust with a smile on your face..." He was caught of guard by my words. It haven't only revealed his future but also confused him. But it was better to tell him than hold the words to myself, I knew that he would cherish them greatly.

We both stared at the horizon, watching the magnificent sunset. Red, yellow, orange, pink and everything in between until the stars popped out and the dark came. But I still sat there now remembering Toshiro, our first kiss on that roof. I wanted him so badly, I missed him so much...

_He is still waiting there for me... Waiting for me to come back, probably playing with the dragon ring he gave me... _

I projected his face when I last saw him, tears in his eyes. The evil feeling cupped my heart and didn't let go.

_'Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...' That were his words when we sat and had picnic under sakura trees. He was so sweet, all nervous and sweaty and his face all flushed in pink. I will never forget that moment..._

I fell asleep again, right there and then and Gaara gently lifted me and took me back. I was exhausted but ready for another dream. A dream about a dark-blue almost black haired boy named Kanda and his friend Alma Karma. I hope the dreams will go easy on me this time... I really don't know what to do if they don't. I drowned in the darkness, the last thing I saw was Gaara and the last person I thought about was Toshiro.

…

**Gaara pov**

I saw the painful expression oh her face... it was striking. I only once saw such longing in human's eyes, when my uncle talked about my mother. She was some woman... weakened from her sleep but still able to run, even throw herself in an inescapable death without regrets. Even Shukaku started to accept her because she wasn't referring to him as threat. He told me something like:

_'She is taking me as her equal... Maybe she is a beast like me... Or maybe she just takes me like a human being... Either way I am grateful that at least one being is referring to me as something different than a monster...'_

And she was looking at me with the same eyes, even telling me that I am a great man already just not recognized in the eyes of others. My heart was beating fast and I asked myself several times if that was the result. The words she told me, the hopes she gave me... I was grateful and I was accepted and it felt new.

Gaara jumped from roof to roof and finally landed before the exit where she previously escaped. People said she had some sword and broke out, the witnesses said she had such an amazing chakra which formed a white protective coat around her and disabled every kunai thrown in her back. And she fought so furiously just to see the sun... How can she fight if she fights for those she loves Gaara wondered and soon dropped the matter. Shukaku was surprisingly quiet when she was around.

…

She was sleeping again. An iv tucked under her skin, pumping nutrition. Her face was... distant. Lifeless. Like she wasn't even here at the moment.

Her persona made me curious. The way she probed my sand defense. The way how her eyes sparkled when she thought I wasn't looking.

Even her wings. This flower petal made wings, snowy white and so soft. So, so soft. I ran my hand trough them, ruffling them and straightening them again. But her hair was softer. More smooth and so long I couldn't reach the end of it unless bowing to the ground.

And her face... her lips slowly parted when I caressed her cheek.

"What are you doing?"

My hand stayed where it was. Kankuro couldn't see it because I was turning him my back.

"I think she has a fever." Which I realized only now. It saved my skin, that was for sure. I was probably lobster red under my sand defense. If I was... it didn't show.

"You serious? Why didn't you call for a medic then..." Kankuro didn't wait for an answer and I probably wouldn't tell him even if he waited for it.

"Where is Temari?" I asked instead.

"I think she had to attend a meeting with the elders. Dunno why though..." he scratched his head and then stomped toward me, totally inconsiderate to the sleeping woman laying beside.

"She is really pretty isn't she..." he said and I blushed. I couldn't agree more but it's not like I am going to tell him that.

"Aww... Gaara is blushing!" I blushed even more when he caught me.

"I thought you weren't capable of feeling that kind of emotions..." he then wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pressing me to his body in a very uncomfortable position.

"I must let Temari know that it's time about bird and bee's talk..." Bird's and bee's? And when I realized I blushed crimson.

"Kankuro... Don't you dare."

"But it's our duty to take care of our little brother... But if it was on me I would only buy you condoms you know..."

"Kankuro!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm leaving... I just wanted to tell you that protection is needed you know..."

"Get out!"

"You know... Safety first!"

I growled and my sand shifted uncontrollably.

"GET OUT!"

He squirmed and flew out of the room seconds before sand almost caught him in one of my sand coffins. What a jerk.

I sometimes ask myself if we are even related.

Kankuro no baka!

When I calmed myself down I sat beside this strange woman, girl, whatever... and decided to at least help her somehow until a medic comes to check out on her.

I wiped sweat off her forehead in a gentle manner. I didn't want to cause her unnecessary pain. This was the first time I was doing these kinds of things anyway.

It was not a tiring job. I actually enjoyed it.

I was wiping the sweat off for the fiftieth time again today when I caught her moving. I thought she will wake up but she started to struggle and moan, like in pain.

I sat beside her to look what exactly was going on when I saw her tears running down her face.

She was having a nightmare.

I tried to stir her up, to wake her but she only moved more violently, tearing the iv and almost falling off the bed.

"Wake up..." I didn't even know her name.

She seem to hear me because she started to cling to my arm. She pulled me closer and when I wouldn't budge she somehow climbed into my lap, embracing me around my neck.

She was whimpering, sobbing, crying, howling. It was terrifying. And her body was hot from fever.

I could only hugg her back and not move a muscle.

When her suffering became even more scary I started to talk to her. I talked about my past and when I talked I spoke up about things that hurt. I caressed her back, soothed her and soon after she stopped screaming and her sobbing lowered down to silent cries.

My shirt was drenched but I had no doubts that I somehow reached her. She obviously calmed down in my arms.

Her smell was pleasant. It smelled like a rose or lotus. Her hair smelled even more strongly than her body.

She was so tiny, so vulnerable I could crush her with my bare hands... but I didn't.

And Shukaku was silent.

That was even more frightening.

When she calmed I lay her back down on her sheets, wrapped her gently so she wouldn't feel cold and decided to leave.

But suddenly leaving became hard. I only wanted to stay there and make her company. Delude myself that she somehow was connected to me for a little while longer.

But at the end I had to leave her. I had to be present for training. Matsuri was probably already waiting.

…

**Autor's note:**

_Well... What happened._

_Niah is obviously an angel who lost herself in between the worlds of living. She was a human once and then died and came to Soul Society... born with a sword by her side - zampakuto, and with dreams involving Gaara's live. After her lack of dreams all of a sudden her destiny pulls her away from Soul Society and into the world of Shinobi. In the world where Gaara lives. And in this world she starts to dream about Kanda and Alma Karma for the first time._

_She loves Toshiro but feels torn all of a sudden because she was always thinking that Gaara isn't real. She thought that she will never see him anyway and let herself live with a person who was available and could love her back._

_In her darkness she was never alone, there was always something... A presence. Someone. Someone we will get to know better in the next chapter. :)_

_Feel free to guess how is this person related to her, if at all... Who is this person? And is he a friend of foe. What will this person show her?_

_What will happen to Gaara and Niah? Will Gaara fall for her and she for him or will she stay loyal to Toshiro, her fiance? What would you like to see? Who would you choose?_

_Also... What do you think about this story,_

_leave a review!_

**By,**

**Arwenia.**


	7. Admission

When she woke up I was already there. She was adjusting and blinking so severely I almost reconsidered switching on the light. But she was not scared. She even smiled.

It puzzled me.

„Hey there..." she whispered. She was obviously tired. But I was too occupied watching her to answer her call.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked and I was now obligated to answer.

"A few days."

"So little?"

_So little? Her longest sleep then? I didn't even want to imagine._

She saw the questions in my eyes and giggled.

"I once slept for years Gaara. Years. So this is like an afternoon nap for me." My eyes popped out of sockets.

_Years._

_How old is she then?_

"I am several hundreds years old." And my jaw officially fell off.

"Hahaha... You're funny. You aren't scary even a bit!" She was wiping the tears of her eyes, I presumed laughing tears.

"Do you read my mind?"

"No... You just make real obvious expressions and I can read you like a book." That was a first. That Gaara of the Sand made more than one expression... and even that one being at least a bit readable.

"Where are you from? Why did you land on Suna? What is your name?"

"Woow, woooow, man, calm down 'kay? One at a time..." She sighted and continued.

"Okay... What then? Where I'm from? Somewhere far away. Why did I land on Suna? I don't know, I escaped. And my name is Niah."

"That's... not very accurate."

"That it is, my friend. Now... will you escort me outside?" Gaara only lifted a brow at her ancient speech. She was obviously mocking him.

"Oh come on... relax! Live a little! You will only age quicker if you scowl like that all the time!" now she was pulling him like some over enthusiastic kid. She was even holding hands with him.

And he wasn't attacking her.

_Why am I not attacking her?_

He dropped the thought. He will have time to think about it later on.

…

On their way out they met my brother and she snatched him with her free hand already throwing Kankuro off with a full blast conversation. I craved to be released by her, it felt uncomfortable to be held like that.

Even Temari couldn't escape her and at the end we, the Sabaku, fell behind her, trailing her like ducklings.

She was manipulating us with some kind of jutsu or we were just weak in personality. Probably the later.

…

She dragged us to the Suna market and no need to tell that people were starring. We were the Sabaku's. And she was out in the open in medical attire and wings.

Temari bought her normal clothes and she slipped in them faster than you say _Quick_. I blushed when she passed me by in her swirling skirt and that short shirt she was wearing. The scent of flowers was coming off her in waves.

Or I was probably imagining it. Kankuro obviously didn't smell a thing.

She was asking Temari on her usual attire. Asking what people wear in different climates, seasons even. And just when I thought I was forgotten and finally have some peace she grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stand.

I eyed her warily. I wasn't really on terms with myself what to think of her. My mind was confused, that was for certain.

"Gaara... Why do you dress like that?" I blinked. _Wooot! I beg your pardon..._

"Like what?" I looked down on myself. _What is wrong with my clothing?_

"You have a towel dangling down your dick Gaara... What do you think it looks like?" Kankuro started to choke on his drink and Temari sympathetically wanted to save him. It was pointless. Once he was free of the liquid he started to choke on air.

Gaara was speechless.

Shukaku was roaring inside him with laughter.

"Well... That won't do. We will have to find you something else." At that very moment Gaara wanted to squash her like a bug. She made a fool out of him in the middle of a crowd for heaven's sake.

"Now now... Don't pout. It doesn't suit your pretty face." And she kissed his cheek. Probably for the heck of it.

And the boy wasn't sure what hit him. He heard a storm inside his head, blood. His cheeks tinted red. Kankuro and Temari were just as shocked as he was if not more. This _thing_, this girl, penetrated his ultimate defense like it was made of paper. Kissing him, pulling him like a doll, treating him... treating him like... normal.

Even people around didn't know how to cope with it. Some of them were even hiding from his expected wrath.

But she... She only laughed and trailed her steps carefree, fearless, defenseless.

And Gaara followed. And a bond was forged.

And Temari and Kankuro could only witness.

…

**Time skip**

"You know... I like Suna." she said all of a sudden. She was a master of catching me off guard. I inclined my head to her as a reply.

"I like how I don't feel cold. I like how bright it is and how wind is so strong. I like this village and how everything is made out of sand. I like Temari and Kankuro and you." she was licking her ice cream with a revived determination... she didn't know a thing how it affected me though.

I gulped.

"You wanna?" she offered it to me and I declined.

"Suit yourself..." she pouted and a small smirk tugged my lips upright. But only for a second.

She smiled too, a toothy smile full of pearls like teeth that shone star bright. Or so it seemed to me.

"I knew you could smile..." she said and then did something unexpected.

She jumped on me, straddling my hips, throwing her ice cream down on the street. We were on a roof alone but the situation wasn't even a bit comical for me.

"Now laugh!" And that was an actual threat when she started to tickle me. At first it was nothing because of the sand but then she used her own chakra to mold trough it. And then... and then I was toast.

I tried to get her off me without breaking into a smile but it was useless. She was locked on my hips, even rubbing me the wrong way, like a glue.

Something warm started to tingle in my chest and then I smiled. It was probably for the first time because it felt weird. Muscles I didn't know I had started to work and it didn't feel wrong, only different.

"..." She stopped tickling me and gazed at my face like she was seeing something that tuned out everything else.

I eyed her small face, her pouty lips, her chin, her pink cheeks and I found myself lost in her expression. She looked like she forgot I was even there.

"Why did you stop?" I asked curious. I really wanted to know.

"I don't know." It was an answer, yes, but I scowled none the less.

"I'm honest... I don't know! It felt weird..." she clutched her first to her heart. She was flushed.

And let's not forget that I was battling with my bodily reactions... she was still sitting on my hips.

Now I was blushing too.

"It does feel weird doesn't it?" she asked. And I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

She then left my lingering presence and sat beside me. She started to talk.

And as I glad I was to hear her voice I was not even remotely satisfied with the topic.

"You know... I have a fiance in the previous world I came from. His name is Toshiro and he is one of the strongest people I know of."

A pang of pain was felt somewhere beside my heart. I was so extremely sad.

"Can you imagine? He was a child and could already be aware of his reiatsu... chakra..." she corrected herself.

"He cared for me, he waited for me to wake up from my dreams to envelop me in his tight embrace. His eyes are an icy blue color... so blue, the sky can hide away it it's despair." She pulled her knees closer to her, leaning her head on top.

"His figure is small but I am small too you know... We are made for each other. And we were almost getting married and these dreams, these dreams took me... here! Here!"

"Imagine my frustration when I find myself here on my marriage day. He was so broken."

I couldn't listen to her anymore.

It was hurtful. It was not doing me any good to listen to her talk... but I knew I had to. She was finally opening up, revealing her secrets and unwrapping the mystery around her.

"He proposed to me under sakura tree and bought me the most beautiful ring I ever saw in my whole life. A dragon wrapped around a giant green jewel. It matched my eyes."

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"All I want to do is hold him. To love him. To feel his touch on my burning skin. I crave him. I crave him so much I didn't imagine is possible. Do you understand now Gaara?"

I didn't. I just knew it hurt to listen to her talk about him. That was all.

"It hurts because I know I am falling for you too!"

And that stunned me on my spot. It deprived me of a response. It held my heart in a clutch. No words, no breath.

Until she left.

**Autor's note:**

Well, what do you think? Personally, I like it but it can differ from my opinion...

Anyway. This note is exclusively for my dear and loyal reviewer **Rinnala**.

Who sacrificed her time and reviewed every chapter!

**Thank you very much!** I really appreciate it. You can't even imagine how much.

Well... I hope I will manage to write another chapter soon, so stay tuned silent readers.

Mind you... I also have anonymous reviews switched on so feel free to flame/comment.

**By,**

**Arwenia**


	8. Potatoes

I didn't chase her. She gave a vibe she wanted to be alone. And I also needed silence. Peace. Time to think.

_She was falling for me? Was it as I heard it... or did I misinterpret it? Did I get it right?_

…

'Even if she is... She will eventually disappear and leave you alone again. Everyone leaves!' Shukaku said... but it wasn't mean. It was only meant as an observation.

He was right... People leave me all the time.

…

**Niah pov**

"I am not at fault if I have such a huge libido!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and some shinobi eyed her like she sprouted a second head.

But she didn't care. She knew she had a huge libido. Why not use precautions. No... it was safe. She couldn't possibly be interested in others than Toshiro. She wasn't supposed to. She loved him, fiercely. They were together for centuries. They were meant to be together. They were _destined_ to be together! It was safe her ass...

What the hell was happening with her! What would Toshiro say if he witnessed her behavior? He would be appalled. He would be disappointed. He would be hurt.

Yes. Hurt. Immensely.

But she knew what those feelings for Gaara were. They were affection. And affection was dangerous.

Affection was a hare's hair away from love.

And she wouldn't let that. She almost let that happen when he smiled.

One more smile like that and she will overthrow not just simply fall.

She felt like a teenager again. God damn hormones. Who invented them for Heaven's sake.

She would declare war to God if the matters at hand weren't more important than that.

"What the Hell should I do!"

And no answer to that.

…

**Time skip**

Niah avoided Gaara ever since. And he was glad.

He didn't know how to cope with his feelings and the peace he got was pleasant. He missed her company, her bubbly personality but if he missed her so, he visited her when she fell asleep.

There was something about this woman that made him weak inside. Vulnerable. Even more available for Skukaku's taunts. He was scared.

Scared of this woman's existence. Of her being there every day of his torturous life. Of her power to make him smile and calm Shukaku down.

Everything was just so confusing. He, Gaara, a boy with outstandingly resisting mind who can't be affected by anything was now feeling overwhelmed.

And Shukaku was of no help, like always. His treacherous personality only made him doubt himself more and eventually he felt so self-conscious he didn't have any guts left to approach her.

Even Kankuro and Temari were more jumpy in his presence. He emitted so much negative chakra because of heavy thinking they were feeling cornered.

Eventually Kankuro snapped and challenged him to a taijutsu battle. This was something both were fairly bad at and both could still learn a trick or two. Gaara was physically very scrawny for a guy of his age and power and when Kankuro said he should train more he actually listened.

After the list of at least fifty reasons why it's worth to be exercising he remembered only one or two.

One: The girls swooned after guys who have hot body.

And Two: If the body grows stronger so does person's ability and mind.

And God how he needed at least one of those to calm his over-thinking personality.

It was one of those days that Niah came to see him train. She didn't approach but he knew she was there.

He knew it was not boredom which caused her sudden company but something else. He heard her rejecting Temari earlier and it didn't make him feel any easier.

Her was nervous. And when he wasn't focused Kankuro always kicked his ass.

In taijutsu of course... In ninjutsu he's not even a challenge.

Right when Gaara landed on his back he found himself captivated in her forest eyes that towered above him.

"Hey..." she started but he was breathless and couldn't respond. At least that didn't discourage her.

"Would you spare with me?"

The look on their faces was priceless and a smile escaped her. It was such a pleasant smile.

…

"I want you to fight me seriously! Both of you!" she said.

"We can't gang on a single woman... Cut us some slack..." Kankuro growled not even a bit intimidated or interested in a fight.

"If you win I will tell you more about me!"

"Well then it's worth a try, Kankuro?" Gaara started to prepare for an all out battle. He felt her chakra before and knew she was strong but he couldn't tell if Kankuro felt the same.

"**Evocation!"**

It was the first time both of them witnessed the width and heights of the sword itself. It had a white cross on a black metal that made the deadly weapon that more special. Kankuro whistled to himself, even I could barely hear it. He was too proud to admit worry and he would rather die than admit defeat.

And I still had more wins than loses. I also won't admit defeat so easily.

Her sword was heavier to the eye than her but she wielded it with ease. Her movements told both of them that she was a master swordsman... err... woman.

Gaara directed his sand attack but she just averted it like nothing with her bare chakra. Her chakra flamed so bright it was almost like a second sun.

Her chakra was her ultimate defense. Gaara had to put more effort into his attack, his sand had to be more solidifying. When he sent a giant wave at her she cut trough like a single straw in a wave of grass.

Now even Kankuro had to jump in. His puppets were dancing with Niah like they were presenting a show. She deflected all the kunai thrown from puppets and battled the sand off but she was getting tired.

I guess she was deprived of a good sleep and we were well rested in compare to her.

But she wasn't finished. She managed to make sand explode from time to time, almost seriously hurting Kankuro if I haven't intervened.

I have to give her credit, she was good. Really good to hold her own against a jinchuriki and a puppet master.

After I caught her in my sand coffin and almost squeezed all the air out of her, she gave up.

"Wow that was really something..." Kankuro said while sinking to the ground. He had a few gashes here and there and a bunch of scratches but he will survive. I wasn't hurt, but I was chakra deprived.

She didn't give me time to rest while fighting so I sat beside Kankuro and Niah sat across us.

She lay down, her white hair sprawled on this crisped sand, her breath was quick and deep and I found myself starring at her lifting and lowing chest.

I averted the gaze so it won't be inappropriate but Kankuro... well Kankuro is a pervert and only outclassed by Jiraiya. I tried to catch his attention subtly but Kankuro no baka was so into it he was almost drolling.

I had enough.

**BAM!**

I punched him.

"Jerk! What was that for!" he massaged his jaw, opening and closing his mouth like I gave him such a ridiculously strong punch he will die on spot.

"It extended on my own..." I answered calmly but felt a little sly inside. Oh how great it felt. I would do it again if my knuckles weren't feeling a little hurt. Why injure myself even further if I already taught him a lesson.

"Gaara... Kankuro..." Niah said, rolling on her tummy. She had a T-shirt on and the tattoo on her arm was now visible. Her hand was almost all in black.

"Yes..." I didn't avoid her gaze. It was uncomfortable but it was necessary. I didn't want for us to act like we acted before. I missed her.

"Stop fighting..." she stretched and I just couldn't avoid my eyes from her spine cord and her arms and her delicate neck.

_What am I thinking?_

'What indeed boy... You have hormones all over your body, it even makes _me_ itchy...'

_Oh shut up..._

'What? You tell me it isn't true! You are looking at her ass like it's a prized possession every time she passes by...'

_I. Am. Not._

'You are so horny you will someday wake up hard enough to stab yourself! Hahaha...'

"Shut up!"

And she looked at me like I insulted her great great great grand mother.

"I didn't mean you..." I blushed.

"Stop teasing him Shukaku, you are just the same." Niah guessed and by the look on Gaara's face, she guessed right.

'I am not!'

Gaara smiled.

**Niah pov**

Gaara smiled and it hit me like a typhoon or an after shock of an earthquake. Such a sincere smile even Kankuro was taken aback.

I found myself staring at him, still laying on my stomach, seeing how his hair flowed in the wind and got into his eyes.

His dark circled eyes. His milked green jewels framed in black.

He looked at me and we held our sight for a while. I was never shy but his presence made me want to squirm away because of emotions stirred inside me.

I was selfish, I know that. I wanted his attention even though I knew I won't give anything in return. I wanted him to smile for me. I wanted to see his eyes sparkle.

I wanted to be... I wanted...

I wanted too much. And it wasn't right.

It wasn't easy. Watching him so real before me, so handsome, so in flesh... After centuries dreaming him and then finally meeting him I felt blessed and cursed at the same time.

For a long time, he was my only friend. The only friend that stayed.

And now... now he was the only person I felt an all consuming lust toward I have to bite myself from jumping him.

How greatly disappointing... I sometimes ask myself if I truly deserve to witness something still so pure despite the taint lingering inside, something so precious and unique.

"Oh... Gaara..." I curled my toes and turned away from him, blushing madly.

I felt them look at each other trough my back. I bit back a giggle.

…

**Time skip, 3rd. Person pov**

…

"Hey... Temari? Do you love Shika already?" Niah twirled the recent newspaper in he hands.

"That lazy brat! I would never!" She hissed and Niah laughed out loud.

"Oh yea... What does it make you say that..." little white girl encouraged her to continue.

"And what makes you say that it will happen?" she folded arms on her chest and eyed her expectantly.

"Uh... well..." Niah didn't want to share all the knowledge of the future with her... Not the future where Gaara is involved.

"You are just making it up aren't you?" She now closed the distance between them, her apron blowing all around her body furiously.

"Well... not exactly. I just saw it happen sometimes in the future you know... Maybe it will happen, maybe it won't... I'm not so certain anymore." She hid her eyes behind the roll of paper, shaking.

"Well... I don't believe you. He is lazy, lazy... lazy and troublesome! And you said you saw the future... well I hope it's not true. Ever. You lie sometimes you know... you are good at it." She growled.

Niah giggled and defied.

"Now you sound like Shikamaru!" Temari turned to look at her, leaving the cooking stuff to wait.

"How do you know! You haven't even met him!"

"I just guessed..."

And she pointed a finger at her, threateningly.

"And now you are lying again!" Her eye twitched.

"Well... Let's leave the word future out of the conversation and I won't need to lie to you, okay?"

"Deal... Now get your ass here and peal the potatoes. We'll have something different today... Rice, rice, rice. Every freaking day just rice."

"But rice is good Temari..."

"It is... but I will shit rice and talk rice at the end of the month if it's gonna be the only thing we eat!"

"Well... I guess we should peal the potatoes then..." Niah agreed.

"Yea, we should..."

**A few moments later...**

"You tricked me into pealing it with you! You damn brat!" She hurled a potato at her but Niah caught it with ease.

"That... I did." And she ducked under another one.

They laughed in sequences until the lunch was over.


End file.
